The Dawn's Beginning: Book 2: Lurking Darkness
by SpiritGirl183
Summary: After the devastating fire that destroyed ShadowClan's territory, all of the Clans are left with a tighter bond. But not everything is as it seems...new struggles, love, and mysteries arise as the prophecy is revealed. Full summary inside! UPDATED AS OF JUNE 8, 2012 AFTER A YEAR HIATUS!
1. Prologue

_Summary: After the devastating fire that destroyed ShadowClan territory, all of the Clans are left with a tight bond; but not all mysteries about the Clans have been unraveled. Tinypaw fears her new mentor will destroy her, Skullpaw's loyalties are divided to the limit, and the mystery surrounding Gorsepaw's past stirs torn hearts in ThunderClan and WindClan. New, horrible forces are rising, and the prophecy's prediction just might tear apart the new friendship between the Clans. Hidden love, new beginnings, and lurking shadows threaten every cat that dare crosses their path..._

**...Welcome, readers, to the second book in my series, "The Dawn's Beginning: Book 2: Lurking Darkness", made from my create-a-cat submissions from the first book. Thus the adventure of Skullpaw, Tinypaw, Moonpaw, and Riverpaw continues as the prophecy is revealed and acknowledged.**

**Enjoy!**

**Prologue**

___A ginger tabby tom prowled through the forest, _sniffing the air; his green eyes flashed as he reached an abandoned Twoleg nest, where the sound of voices reached his pricked ears.

"Good evening, Boss," a black and white tom mewed smoothly as the ginger tabby entered the nest; the tabby ignored him and sat down, eyes slit with disgust.

The black and white tom exchanged a nervous glance with a black she-cat and another white tom. "...Boss?" the black and white asked the tabby after a long silence.

"...Have you completed your tasks?" the tabby asked smoothly, examining his unsheathed claws.

"Yes, sir." The black she-cat spoke up. "The Clans have returned to their posts in their territories, Fishsplash has become a mentor to that brat, and Shredder here," she flicked her tail to the black and white tom, "has gathered his recruits of rogues and loners in TwolegPlace."

"Thank you, Joon," the tabby mewed smoothly, and the black she-cat let out a silent sigh of relief.

The white tom piped up, "L-Last moon, you said I would get a task the next time..." he trailed off as the tabby's gaze flicked to him.

"Ah yes," the tabby mewed, as if suddenly remembering, "you are to fetch that rogue wandering ShadowClan territory and bring him to me so I can convince him to join our rebellion." The white tom gulped, as if the tabby had sent him to death; as far as he knew, he probably had.

"Yes, sir." the white tom mewed, too quietly to hear.

"What was that, Benny?" the tabby mewed smoothly, dangerously.

"Y-Yes, sir!" the white tom, Benny, mewed, his voice cracking.

"That's what I thought you said." The tabby meowed sharply. He turned back to Shredder and Joon. "You shall go back to your Twoleg and watch ShadowClan and ThunderClan. All of you, return to me with your reports no later than the new moon. Dismissed." The tabby flicked his tail, and the three cats, Shredder, Benny, and Joon, stood and padded out quickly. Soon, the tabby was alone in the nest, knowing that his plan was falling into to place, step by step.

He stood, his claws scraping the stone beneath him, and bounded out of the Twoleg nest and back into the forest.

Behind him, hidden deep in the shadows, shimmering green eyes opened, and a glint of sharp claws reflected the light of the sunrise that spilled into the den. The eyes gave a small, inaudible chuckle, and closed once more, the shape hidden again in the darkness.

**Please review! Alliances up!**


	2. Alliances

**Dear readers,**

**My aunt's cat, Jamoca, died the morning of August 10th. In honor of his memory, I will acknowledge him in my story. He was a proud cat, who, in his last years, hid underneath the bed and hissed at anyone except my aunt. His spirit now rests in StarClan, where he will roam forever and ever among the stars. **

**These cats are from my past create-a-cat before I started writing Moon's Rising, except ThunderClan is mine! the ones marked: (my own) :are, well, my own cats that I put in. Please read and review! First chapter will be up soon, I promise!**

A L L I A N C E S

_THUNDERCLAN_ (All of these are my own)

_Leader:_ Oakstar—Brown tabby tom with bright yellow eyes (6 lives left)

_Deputy:_ Greenmoss—Ginger she-cat with light green eyes and a white tail-tip **Apprentice, Gorsepaw**

_Medicine Cat:_ Mosspatch—Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes **Apprentice, Ashpaw**

_Warriors:_ (toms and she-cats without kits)

Barleyfoot—Cream tom with bright blue eyes

Featherstream—Light silver she-cat with inquisitive green eyes and a white tail-tip **Apprentice, Flickerpaw**

Yarrowtail—Gray and cream tom with blue eyes

Kestrelpelt—Bronze-colored tom with yellow eyes and a white underbelly **Apprentice, Seedpaw**

Larkwing—White she-cat with yellow eyes and gray flecks along her pelt

Marshwater—Brown and gray tom with murky green eyes **Apprentice, Pebblepaw**

Lizardbreath—Light brown tabby tom with blue eyes and white paws

Grassfur—Black tom with green eyes and white paws

Fallingwater—Silvery she-cat with light blue eyes and a white muzzle **Apprentice, Sootpaw**

Cavesong—Ginger and gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

Brackenmask—Dark ginger she-cat with hard green eyes

Tansytail—Brown tabby she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Gingereyes—Dark ginger tom with amber eyes and a black tail-tip

Storktalon—Black and white tom with green eyes **Apprentice, Scatteredpaw**

Mossshadow—Light sandy brown she-cat with a white tail-tip and yellow eyes **Apprentice, Moonpaw**

_Apprentices: _(kits over six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Gorsepaw—Brown tabby she-cat, yellow eyes, former loner

Ashpaw—Gray tom with white paws and blue eyes

Flickerpaw- Dark ginger she-cat with darker ginger flecks and amber eyes

Pebblepaw—Small gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Sootpaw—Black tom with icy blue eyes

Scatteredpaw—Gray she-cat (with darker gray flecks), yellow eyes

Moonpaw—Black she-cat with ice blue eyes

Seedpaw—Brown tabby tom, green eyes

_Queens:_ (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Clovergrass—Black she-cat with green eyes and a white underbelly (mother of Lizardbreath's kit, Longkit(black tabby tom, blue eyes)

_Elders:_ (warriors and queens, now retired)

Fluffyears—Brown and white tom with green eyes

Brindlefire—Dark ginger she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Coaltail—Dark ginger tom with green eyes(Not my own but, eh, I needed another elder in ThunderClan…)

_RIVERCLAN_

_Leader:_ Blazestar—Dark ginger tom with a lighter muzzle and blue eyes (7 lives left)

_Deputy: _Thunderbreeze—Dusty brown tom with green eyes **Apprentice, Sootpaw**

_Medicine Cat: _Mistpool—Silvery gray she-cat with kind green eyes **Apprentice, Sandpaw**

_Warriors:_ Sparrowfeather—Brown she-cat with a red underbelly and paws, yellow eyes

Nightclaw—Jet-black tom with yellow eyes **Apprentice, Griffinpaw**

Adderfang—Gray and white tabby tom with amber eyes

Moontail—Silvery gray she-cat with green eyes

Cougerfang—Light gray-brown tom with blue eyes **Apprentice, Swallowpaw**

Icepool—White she-cat with blue eyes **Apprentice, Bluepaw**

Tigerblaze—Ginger and black tom with a white muzzle and amber eyes

Nightfall—Dark auburn she-cat with amber eyes **Apprentice, Scorchpaw**

Loudheart—Ginger tabby she-cat with a white muzzle and green eyes (my own)

Treetail—Light brown she-cat with wise green eyes

Lightstep—Cream she-cat with white patches on her sides, green eyes **Apprentice, Echopaw**

Darkfoot—Dark brown tom with brown eyes

Fishsplash—Light gray tabby tom with brown eyes **Apprentice, Tinypaw**

Firefang—Dark ginger tom with black paws and blue eyes **Apprentice, Icepaw**

Runningbreeze—Black tom with ginger streaks on his sides, dark green eyes

Laureltail—Longhaired cream she-cat with a pluming brown tail, blue eyes

Grayfoot—Light gray tom with a white tail-tip and green eyes **Apprentice, Bubblepaw**

Leaftail—Light brown she-cat with yellow eyes

_Apprentices:_ Griffinpaw—Tiny golden she-cat with black paws, muzzle, stomach, shoulders, amber eyes

Bluepaw—Gray tom, blue eyes

Bubblepaw—Silver she-cat with ice blue eyes

Sandpaw—White tom with ginger stripes on his sides, blind

Scorchpaw—Bright ginger she-cat

Icepaw—White she-cat with blue eyes

Echopaw—Dark brown tom, green eyes

Swallowpaw—Brown she-cat with a white stripe on her forehead, yellow eyes

Kestrelpaw—Dark brown tom, green eyes

Sootpaw—Dark gray tom with lighter gray stripes on his sides, amber eyes

Tinypaw—Small gray-brown she-cat with blue eyes

_Queens:_ Poppyheart—Black and brown flecked she-cat with yellow eyes (mother of Adderfang's kits, Stonekit(stony gray tom, yellow eyes) and Cloudkit(white tom with black spots, amber eyes)

Frostwing—Pure white she-cat with green eyes (mother of Blazestar's kits, Swiftkit(white she-cat with ginger patches on her sides, blue eyes), Snowkit(pure white she-cat, blue eyes), Wildkit(white she-cat with a lighter ginger mask over blue eyes), and Bramblekit(white tom with a ginger face)

Doveflight—Cream she-cat with light blue eyes (mother of Runningbreeze's kits, Heatherkit(black she-cat with brown paws and tail, green eyes), Fieldkit(light brown she-cat with very light green eyes), and Pantherkit(dark brown tabby tom with black stripes and blue eyes)

_Elders:_ Blacktail—Jet-black tom with yellow eyes, father of Nightclaw, Poppyheart, and Sparrowfeather; retired early due to family passings

Withertail—Dark brown tom with blue eyes, father of Blazestar

Frostheart—Milky white she-cat with piercing blue eyes

_SHADOWCLAN_

_Leader: _Duskstar—Dark gray tom with a white muzzle and indigo eyes (6 lives left)

_Deputy: _Softfur (Softstar)—Pretty long-haired white she-cat

_Medicine Cat:_ Dewheart—Dark gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes, former loner **Apprentice, Fuzzypaw**

_Warriors: _Crowmoon—Dark gray tom with a white crescent moon on his forehead **Apprentice, Singedpaw**

Lightfeather—Light cream she-cat with pure blue eyes **Apprentice, Rhinopaw**

Bearstripe—Dark brown tom with cream stripes and long claws **Apprentice, Skullpaw**

Pondripple—Light, silvery gray she-cat with clear blue eyes **Apprentice, Blackpaw**

Crookedripple—Gray tabby tom with a crooked tail, father of Softfur

Cindershadow—Dark gray she-cat with a black underbelly, mother of Softfur **Apprentice, Waterpaw**

Smokecloud—Gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

Emberpool—Gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes **Apprentice, Grasspaw**

Swantail—Light gray she-cat with a black muzzle and a long, pluming tail, blue eyes

Leafclaw—Large brown tabby tom with dark green eyes

Hawkstrike—Dark tabby tom with golden-yellow eyes

Leopardclaw—Gold and silver she-cat with black markings, fierce green eyes

Snowfang—Cream she-cat with black paws and exceedingly sharp fangs **Apprentice, Frenzypaw**

Fernstem—Light tan tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Ravenclaw—Black tom with a blue sheen to his coat like feathers, ice blue eyes **Apprentice, Deathpaw**

Hawkfrenzy—Pure black tom with bright blue eyes

Smokefoot—Muscular gray tabby tom with pale gray splotches and amber eyes

_Apprentices: _Blackpaw—Black she-cat with white paws, ears, and tail-tip, violet eyes

Waterpaw—Very dark gray tom with black tabby stripes and black flecks, blue-yellow eyes

Rhinopaw—Large, gray-silver tom with black paws and ears, blue eyes, nearly blind

Singedpaw—Badly burned tan tabby tom with yellow paws, blue eyes

Frenzypaw—Huge black and tan tom with brown ears, blue eyes

Grasspaw—Large tan tabby tom with brown tabby stripes and silver flecks

Fuzzypaw—Longhaired cream tom with indigo eyes

Deathpaw—White tom with yellow eyes

Skullpaw—White tom with yellow eyes, twin brother of Deathpaw

_Queens:_ Littlefern—Light brown she-cat with gray eyes, expecting Crowmoon's kits

Nightheart—Wiry black she-cat with white paws and tail-tip, brown eyes, expecting Smokefoot's kits (to be born to Mistkit(misty gray she-cat with white paws, brown eyes) and Sootkit(jet black tom with gray paws and white tail-tip, amber eyes)

_Elders: _Graydawn—Light gray she-cat, mother of Duskstar

_WINDCLAN_

_Leader:_ Tawnystar—Golden tom with dark brown stripes and vibrant green eyes, white left forepaw (9 lives left)

_Deputy:_ Nightshadow (Nightstar)—Pure black tom with green eyes

_Medicine Cat:_ Swiftbreeze—Brown tom with a white belly and white and dark brown stripes on his back

_Warriors:_ Flamefur—Dark ginger tom **Apprentice, Finchpaw**

Raventail—Black she-cat with white paws and dark green eyes

Asterfall—Gray tom with intelligent ice blue eyes **Apprentice, Applepaw**

Stonestream—Gray tabby tom with yellow eyes, father of Tawnystar **Apprentice, Briarpaw**

Harestep—Light gray she-cat with blue eyes and a white underbelly **Apprentice, Gorgepaw**

Darkwing—Jet-black tom with a white underbelly and yellow eyes

Featherstep—Light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Spottedfire—Dark brown tabby she-cat with white and brown-speckled paws, yellow eyes (my own)

Eaglefeather—Dark brown tom with blue eyes **Apprentice, Silverpaw**

Flamecloud—Dark ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Blackfrost(Blacktail)—Black tom with white marks above his eyes

Silverleaf—Light gray tabby she-cat with white paws, flank, and tail-tip, blue eyes

Sunfeather—Ginger tom with amber eyes and a white feather-shaped birthmark on his chest **Apprentice, Riverpaw**

Hawkstripe—Dark brown tabby tom with a single golden-brown stripe on his face, brown eyes

_Apprentices:_ Silverpaw—Slightly large white tom with silver and black streaks running from his forehead down to his tail, black ear tufts, dark green eyes

Finchpaw—Gray tom with darker stripes and green eyes

Briarpaw—Brown and black she-cat with green eyes

Gorgepaw—Dark gray tom with amber eyes

Applepaw—White she-cat with black stripes

Riverpaw—Silver she-cat with black specks on her back

_Queens:_ Spottedtail—White she-cat with gray spots on her tail and has only three paws, green eyes (mother of Flamefur's kits, Stripekit(ginger tabby tom), Thornkit(dark gray tom), and Sandkit(pale ginger and white she-cat) former loner along with her sister, Dewheart in ShadowClan

Doefeather—Light dusty brown she-cat (mother of Snowykit(white she-cat, blue eyes) and Kestrelkit(mottled brown tom with green eyes)

Gingerfire—Dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Nightshadow's kits, Branchkit(dark brown tom with one white foot), Lilykit(light ginger she-cat with darker ginger stripes), and Bearkit(black tom, amber eyes)

Tansyleaf—Blue she-cat with green eyes (mother of Featherkit(light silvery she-cat)

_Elders: _Milkeyes—Gray tabby tom with milky eyes, blind (my own)

Sandfoot—Dark ginger tom with white on his muzzle, Gingerfire's father

_CATS OUTSIDE OF CLANS_

Napoleon—Small ginger tabby tom with green eyes, Skullpaw's friend

Succubus—Pure black she-cat with eerie yellow eyes

Rhino—Solid gray tom with yellow eyes, brother of Fernstem; loner

Lily—Cream she-cat with brown paws and green eyes, kittypet; sister of Fernstem

Silva—Light silver tabby tom with a white underbelly and right back paw, blue eyes; has slightly curved fangs, one sticks out a bit, loner

Jingle—Black tom with yellow eyes, kittypet

Mistletoe—Light gray she-cat with green eyes, kittypet

Lizard—Light brown tabby tom, green eyes, rogue

Smokey—A petite pale blue-gray she-cat with dark blue eyes and fluffy fur; loner, previous kittypet

Jamoca—Longhaired dark brown tom with yellow eyes; a mix of breeds, kittypet

_DECEASED_

Beachcrevice—Used to be brother of Hawkfrenzy

Runningbreeze's brother—Nameless, killed by Darkfoot and Fishsplash

Vinekit—Sister of Darkwing; she died as a kit to Greencough

Gingerflame—Light ginger she-cat, old mate of Withertail; she often visits him in dreams

Icekit—Silverpaw's sister who wandered off one day, supposedly deceased

Napoleon's mother—Nameless

Creekpaw—she fell off a cliff, supposedly murdered by Fishsplash

Stormcloud—Died in battle, used to be mother of Sparrowfeather, Poppyheart, and Nightclaw

Stormkit and Graykit—Siblings of Sunfeather, both died of Greencough

Heatherpelt—Sister of Sunfeather, died shortly after becoming a warrior

Hawkstripe's and Nightheart's parents—Nameless, died shortly after Hawkstripe and Nightheart became warriors

Lionflower—Died from a wolf attack

Huntstealth—Died from inhalation of smoke

Harpiekit—Died of a snakebite

**I am not going to mention Jamoca in the deceased column, that would be cruel. Instead, I listed him in Cats Outside of Clans so he can once again live another life.**

**Please review! I'd appreciate it.**


	3. Chapter 1: ThunderClan

**Chapter 1**

_**ThunderClan**_

_ Moonpaw prowled through the forest, opening _her jaws to catch the scent of prey on the breeze. She pricked her ears and turned around, seeing a plump mouse scuffling in the lush grasses behind her.

She dropped into a crouch, staying low to the ground as she neared her prey. She placed her feet lightly against the forest floor, stopping when she was whisker-lengths away. She tensed, then sprang, catching the mouse with a swipe of her paw. She bit its back and started to bury it, then padded once again through the forest.

The sun dappled across her pitch-black pelt, warming her. The trees around her were tall and lush with leaves and greenery, and she smelled the lake only a couple of fox-lengths away from her right. Everything was peaceful and quiet.

Moonpaw closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the momentary peace after the fast-moving quarter moon where ThunderClan was helping ShadowClan after the fire that had raged in their forest. She remembered the friendship between Tinypaw, Skullpaw, Riverpaw, Blackpaw, Deathpaw, and herself during that time, and wondered what they were doing now that everything was back to normal.

"Hey." Moonpaw turned around to see Gorsepaw padding towards her; she looked healthier than when Moonpaw had found her in the forest before, and she gave off a warming happiness whenever she was near you.

"Hey, Gorsepaw." Moonpaw mewed, patting the ground beside her with her tail. Gorsepaw sat down, looking at Moonpaw with inquisitive yellow eyes.

"What's up?" Gorsepaw asked gently.

"Just thinking about..." Moonpaw trailed off.

Gorsepaw nodded. "Uh huh." She looked out on the lake, shimmering in the green-leaf sun. After a moment's pause, Gorsepaw mewed quietly, "It seems like the fire was seasons ago the way the Clans are acting with each other. Why, just the other day, we almost got in a border fight with WindClan!"

Moonpaw sighed and smirked at her friend. "That's what the Clans usually act like," she mewed dryly. Gorsepaw sighed in disgust.

"I just don't get why cats have to be so...cruel to each other; especially after the fire." Gorsepaw mewed in frustration; she lashed her tail.

"Hey, the Clans are acting much better than before you came; ShadowClan was practically breathing down our necks over borders. Now, they're quieter." Gorsepaw didn't reply, just continued to lash her tail.

Behind them, Moonpaw heard a rustle and the scent of Mossshadow reached her nose. "What're you two doing here? We need to gather enough prey before leaf-fall."

Moonpaw stifled a sigh at her mentor; she could be so urgent and impatient at times. "All right, all right, keep your fur on," Moonpaw muttered, and stood to fetch the mouse, vole, and squirrel she had caught.

When they arrived back at camp, it was sun-high and the air was muggy and hot; most of ThunderClan was either lounging in the shade or patrolling to pass the time. Cavepaw, now Cavesong, was in deep conversation with Brackenmask about borders, while Oakstar and Greenmoss were discussing the recent smell of rogue on their territory.

Moonpaw padded up to Seedpaw and touched noses. "Anything new?"

Seedpaw shook his head and looked around. "Everything's pretty quiet right now; although..."

"Although what?" Moonpaw pressed, excited.

"Although...it has been pretty dry, and the river has been low; we haven't had rain in moons."

Moonpaw exhaled. She thought of an old nursery tale that she had heard as a kit, one about how, when Dovewing was a 'paw, she had led the Clans to find the source of a huge drought that had killed the leader, Leopardstar. Moonpaw's mother had also said that she had had an extraordinary power, although Moonpaw didn't believe it; who had abilities like extra senses nowadays?

The story still intrigued her, however.

"Moonpaw?" Moonpaw jumped at the sound of her brother's voice; she hadn't realized she had disappeared in her thoughts.

"What did you say?" Moonpaw mewed, embarrassed.

"I was saying, what do you think is happening to any of the others right now?" Seedpaw sounded annoyed.

"I don't know. Probably the same thing we are, I guess." Moonpaw replied. She was suddenly desperate for something to do, so she made the excuse of fetching water-soaked moss for the elders.

She padded away from her brother, asking the newly named Tansytail if she could leave; she said yes, and Moonpaw was off once again.

While Moonpaw gathered moss to bring to the lakeshore, she wondered about Seedpaw's prediction for a drought. It could happen; at least the Clans would be doing something again.

When Moonpaw was satisfied with her collection of moss, she started for the lakeshore.

Along the way, she looked around her; the forest, however springy and green it was, did look a bit dry now that she mentioned it.

Suddenly, a black flash in the treetops caught her attention. She blinked, dismissing it as a squirrel. As she continued, she felt a prickle of unease run down her spine, and she had the suspicion she was being watched. Another flash, closer this time, flew past her, rustling the bushes in front of Moonpaw; she hissed in surprise, dropping her moss. Her heart thumping, she shakily picked up her moss again, setting a brisk pace that grew quicker as the feeling of unease increased tenfold.

Once she reached the lakeshore, she dunked her moss in and dashed back through the forest. As she was running, she tripped over a root and fell with a thud to the ground. A searing pain entered her right foreleg, and Moonpaw placed down her moss to lick her wound. Her eyes, watery from the pain, hardly detected the third shadow that flashed by, inches from her whiskers. Moonpaw stood, wincing as her ankle shot an angry pain up her leg.

"Who's there?" she choked; her voice cracked, half out of fear and half out of pain.

There was no answer, except for the bushes around her erupting into frantic rustling. Shadows flickered around the trees, not taking any form in particular; soon, Moonpaw found herself in the middle of a circle formed by the shadowy figures.

One figure took the shape of a cat, and Moonpaw blinked as a pair familiar blue eyes appeared out of the forest shadows.

"Moonpaw?"

Moonpaw blinked in disbelief. "Father?"

"Moonpaw! It is you!" The figure fully emerged from the shadows, and Moonpaw felt a rush of joy as she recognized the handsome blue tom that was her father; Frozenfoot.

Moonpaw ran up to her father and buried her muzzle in his shoulder. "I miss you so much, father." Moonpaw felt a sob rising in her throat like bile. Frozenfoot purred and brushed his tail across his daughter's pelt.

"I miss you and your mother and brother as well," Frozenfoot mewed sadly. Moonpaw broke away. She couldn't believe her father had come to visit her from StarClan; for a second, she forgot about the shadows he came about in.

"How's life in StarClan?" Moonpaw asked.

Frozenfoot shrugged. "Fine, fine." he mewed vaguely.

Moonpaw practically felt questions flowing out of her mouth. "We miss you so much; I wish you hadn't gone so soon. Is StarClan treating you well, are you comfortable where you are?"

Frozenfoot looked uncomfortable. "Moonpaw, I-"

Moonpaw stared into his amber eyes, concerned. "Is something not right in StarClan? Are you..." She trailed off, fear replacing the smile in her eyes. Her father's eyes weren't amber...

"Moonpaw, I'm sorry." Frozenfoot's voice sounded far away and muffled, to be replaced with a deep growl that chilled Moonpaw's bones. Moonpaw watched in horror as her father's blue fur turned to brown tabby in an instant, and saw him grow a malicious smile on his lips.

"Y-...You're not my father." Moonpaw whispered, her eyes widening as the shadow laughed.

The new cat stared down at her, a crazy look in his amber eyes. "Far from it, Moonpaw." The shadow laughed again, turning into a viscous black smoke that enveloped Moonpaw like snow; chilling and uncomfortable. Moonpaw felt a searing pain in her mind, and heard the terrible screeching of the shadows' laughter echoing inside her head.

"Stop it, Stop it..." Moonpaw cried, squeezing her eyes tight as if that would somehow dismiss the pain. The screeching laughter continued, louder and stronger, and Moonpaw found herself writhing on the ground from the pain. Her eyes flashed amber, and suddenly the pain was subsiding, the laughter turning distant and dull until it disappeared completely. Moonpaw was left, panting, on the ground, welcoming the silence and peace inside her mind. After a few moments, she stood on shaky paws and glanced fearfully at the forest around her. She felt a prickle at the back of her mind, and heard the words, "Nowhere to hide, Moonpaw." echo in her head. Moonpaw raced back to camp, abandoning her moss to the muggy forest.

**Please review! Sorry if its a bit shorter than the usual, but I was kind of at a writer's block on how to start the story...**


	4. Chapter 2: RiverClan

**So ****sorry ****for ****the ****slow ****update****...****second ****month ****of ****school, ****with ****boatloads ****of ****homework****...****XP****Why ****must ****teachers ****ask ****to ****go ****to ****bed ****early ****and ****relax **

**before ****testing, ****and ****then ****give ****you ****so ****much ****homework ****and ****assignments ****that ****have ****to ****be ****stressed ****over?**

**Well,****enough ****of ****my ****personal ****life****. ****I ****warn ****you, ****readers, ****that ****I ****won't ****be ****updating ****as ****frequently ****as ****I ****have ****been ****over ****the ****summer, ****due ****to ****this ****terrible ****curse ****that ****schools ****call ****HW****...**

**I ****promise, ****though, ****that ****my ****chapters ****will ****be ****fat ****and ****juicy ****ones ****when ****I ****do ****update, ****no ****short ****chapters ****at ****all****(or ****at ****least ****that's ****my ****highest ****goal)!**

**In ****other ****words****...****happy ****reading, ****and ****please, ****tell ****me ****what ****you ****like****...**

**in ****a ****review!**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I ****do ****not ****own ****Warriors****.**

**Chapter****2**

**RiverClan**

Tinypaw stood, wincing as pain shot up her legs. Fishsplash sat not far away, observing her struggle with unblinking brown eyes. He wrapped his tail around his paws.

"Again. And act like you mean it this time." He mewed, and stood as Tinypaw took a weak stance. Fishsplash jumped at her, and she attempted to slide under him and out again, but instead ended up flailing her limbs as Fishsplash sat on top of her, crushing the air out of her body. She managed to squirm from under him, only to be met with a fierce blow to the head. Tinypaw gave a small yelp as her legs were taken out from under her, and felt her paw bend the wrong way.

"Ow!" Tinypaw exclaimed, licking her forepaw tenderly. It throbbed beneath her small pink tongue. Fishsplash stood over her, face contorted in a snarl.

"I told you to give it your best effort!" He turned and stalked away from her, sighing in frustration. Though he spoke with a sharp tone, Tinypaw knew that he was secretly triumphant. Ever since she had become his apprentice, he had been giving her advanced warrior training that wasn't meant for her age; only eight moons.

Fishsplash flicked his tail slowly back and forth. "That's enough for today. I'll meet you back at camp." He stood again and padded away, leaving Tinypaw, alone and injured, in the empty training clearing.

Tinypaw let out a huff, and gingerly got to her paws, making sure her forepaw was off the ground. She limped back through the reed beds, and arrived back in camp.

"There you are!" Swallowpaw panted as she ran up to her younger sister. "I was looking all over for you." She glanced at Tinypaw's injured paw.

"Training." Tinypaw mewed tiredly, answering Swallowpaw's unspoken question.

"Wow. You've been training for four days nonstop now, haven't you?" Swallowpaw stated, and Tinypaw nodded. Swallowpaw helped her to the medicine den, then announced she was going hunting; once she was gone, Tinypaw saw Mistpool emerge from the shadows of the medicine den.

"Hi, Mistpool." Tinypaw mewed gloomily, lying down.

"Hello again, Tinypaw." Mistpool meowed, no emotion in her purr. She inspected Tinypaw's paw as she held it out. "I already knew you were coming."

"How?" Tinypaw asked.

Mistpool paused. "...Fishsplash told me you tripped over an overturned rock in the clearing while you two were practicing." Tinypaw slit her eyes. That's what he wants you to believe, she thought with menace. He did the same for... Tinypaw shook her head.

Mistpool returned to her, carrying yarrow in her jaws. Tinypaw sighed as the juices sunk into her paw, immediately feeling better. Mistpool gave her some water, and cleared Tinypaw to go.

Tinypaw turned to leave, and bumped into Sandkit, now Sandpaw, who had gone to collect herbs.

"Oops. Sorry Tinypaw." Sandpaw mumbled, milky eyes turned toward the ground.

"That's okay." Tinypaw assured him. Sandpaw had been recently apprenticed to Mistpool, eagerly accepting something other than a life in an elders' den. Tinypaw passed by him, looking back to see his tail disappear into the depths of the medicine den.

Tinypaw padded to the fresh-kill pile, worn out by her training. She devoured a mouse quickly, burying the bones. A mew from the apprentices' den made Tinypaw flick her ears, and she looked behind her and saw Echopaw trotting toward her.

"How was training?" Echopaw asked her as he sat down. Tinypaw growled.

"Terrible." Tinypaw mewed silently. She wasn't sure Echopaw had heard her.

Echopaw shuffled his paws, looking uncomfortable. "Um, Loudheart was wondering...do you want to go patrolling?"

Tinypaw looked at him, thinking. Patrolling would take her mind off things... "Sure." She stood, and followed Echopaw to the entrance to camp.

Once she was out, her paws immediately traced the path to the ShadowClan border, but Loudheart gently steered her toward WindClan. Tinypaw felt disappointment rise in her, but she shook it away quickly. Loudheart looked puzzled, but didn't question Tinypaw's strange actions. Tinypaw was secretly ashamed of herself; why was it that every time she was out of camp, Tinypaw sought comfort from Skullpaw?

Tinypaw remembered when they had first officially met, at her first Gathering. She had been so frightened of him then, afraid that he would come after her because she had spied on him before at half-bridge; now, Tinypaw knew him as one of her closest friends outside of the Clans. Especially after all of their time spent together when ShadowClan was recovering after the fire. Tinypaw shook away her thoughts, clearing her mind. No use thinking about past things.

They continued on, and soon the stench of horses, dung, and hay reached Tinypaw's nostrils. Reeds along the riverbank soon changed to grass, and she stopped as Loudheart marked the borders. A fresh scent of WindClan blew towards them, and another patrol trotted over to them. Tinypaw recognized Silverpaw and Sunfeather, but the rest were unfamiliar.

Loudheart bristled. A dark ginger tom trotted right up to the border, eyes slit with hostility. Tinypaw had forgotten; RiverClan hadn't had much of an alliance with WindClan during the fire.

"You'll be going now, I assume?" the tom mewed sourly. Loudheart stood her ground.

"Not before you." Loudheart retorted. Tinypaw peeked over Loudheart's shoulder to look at Silverpaw, but noticed with worry that his expression was passive and cold. Tinypaw took a step back.

Loudheart and the tom stood in front of each other, both without emotion crossing their faces.

Finally, Loudheart sniffed, "Come on. We've already made our mark." Loudheart turned around and flicked her tail; the rest of the RiverClan patrol silently followed, leaving WindClan to crest the hills and moorland back to their camp.

As they walked on, Tinypaw noticed that they were near the cape; she could scent the lake to her right, and with a jolt of memory looked at the jagged cliff jutting out of the ground and into the lake.

Tinypaw slowed, and moved to the back of the patrol; soon, they were out of sight, and Tinypaw was alone on the cape.

Tinypaw slowly trotted over to the cliff, looking down gingerly at the large, sharp rocks below; the lake water sloshed around the rocks, making them slick with water and algae.

Tinypaw gulped and shivered. This was the last sight Creekpaw had seen before tumbling to her death at the very point where Tinypaw was standing now. A cool breeze whipped around Tinypaw, stirring her fur and making it blow in different directions.

"Beautiful, huh?" Tinypaw jumped, which sent pebbles scattering down to the rocks below. She whipped around angrily, and faced a small ginger tom behind her.

The tom looked at her and blinked slowly. "I'm sorry. Did I startle you?" He sounded genuinely surprised and serene, as if they were standing in a quiet forest with plenty of shelter instead of a roaring cape. He smelled to Tinypaw like the Horseplace, but he was far from being a common Horseplace cat. He had slivery scars across his pelt, and shining emerald eyes that stared intently at Tinypaw as if he were examining a mildly interesting insect.

Tinypaw slit her eyes and took a couple steps forward. "Who're you? You aren't RiverClan or WindClan."

The tom laughed, and something stirred in Tinypaw's heart; why did he sound so familiar? "Quite right, my dear. You've been trained well." Tinypaw wasn't flattered. He had avoided her question.

"You didn't answer me," Tinypaw mewed slowly. "What's your name? Where're you from?"

"Demanding one, aren't you." The tom meowed, and Tinypaw detected a growl of annoyance in his voice. He sighed and shook his head. "Fine, then." The tom looked thoughtful for a moment, studying Tinypaw. "...I'll answer your questions...if..." The tom stared into Tinypaw's eyes, and she held back a shiver of fear.

Everything inside Tinypaw screamed, _run!_ but, for some reason, she couldn't move; like the tom's gaze had rooted her to the spot.

There was a long pause; the tom finally slit his eyes. "All right. I'll make you a deal. I'll answer your questions if you answer mine."

Tinypaw shook herself and mustered a nod. _No!_ her head screamed; Tinypaw didn't know what had come over her...

The tom chuckled and turned his back to her; he began to walk away. As he was walking, he turned around and called over his shoulder, "Go to the half bridge this evening, at sunset. I'll be there." With that, he disappeared in the reeds.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the day, Tinypaw pondered her strange encounter. She knew immediately that he was bad news; she felt that in her heart. But he seemed so serene, she couldn't figure out his personality. What would it hurt if she met with him?

Then again, she thought with a shiver, she had that vague sense that she had seen him before, if only for a minute or two. And his laugh...

Tinypaw shook her head. She padded over to the entrance to camp, then stopped. She began to pace in front of it, looking occasionally at the sun sinking lower and lower into the sky.

Finally, after a good amount of pacing and thinking, Tinypaw let out a frustrated sigh and sat down roughly. Swallowpaw, Bubblepaw, Laureltail, and Runningbreeze padded over to the entrance, getting ready to leave for the evening patrol.

Swallowpaw looked at her sister, puzzled. "What's up, Tinypaw?" She asked.

Tinypaw stopped her grumbling and looked up. "Nothing. I'm fine." Tinypaw muttered; she knew her sister was smarter than believing that excuse.

Just as Tinypaw thought, Swallowpaw didn't look convinced. After a while, she mewed, "I know that you're troubled now, and I want you to know that I'm here to talk to. You don't have to give me such a lousy explanation." She nudged Tinypaw playfully.

Tinypaw smiled. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." Swallowpaw nodded in approval, and left for the patrol.

Soon, the camp clearing became emptier and emptier as cats turned in for the night and took up watches. Tinypaw yawned, and saw that the sun was starting to stain the sky rose and deep scarlet as it set over the horizon. If she was going, it would have to be now.

Tinypaw looked around, and saw that no cat was out except for her and one apprentice, who was dozing already beside the medicine den. She made sure that he was looking the other way before quietly slipping out of the entrance and into the night.

Tinypaw felt the ground under her paws, still warm from the heat of the day but cooling fast as the light faded. She breathed deeply, scenting water vole and the fresh river nearby. She longed to leap in it, to feel the cool water against her pelt, but she was on a mission.

Tinypaw padded quickly to the ShadowClan border, sniffing carefully for any stray monsters on the MonsterPlace grounds. After finding there were none, she trotted over to the half-bridge just as the first stars were appearing in Silverpelt.

Tinypaw slowed as she approached, a tingle of memory staining her mind as she looked at the half-bridge; the water level was lower now because of the dry season, but the bitter memories of that one encounter still haunted Tinypaw to this day.

She remembered the scary ginger tom, with the rat-breath and the sharp teeth...

She reached the corner of the half-bridge that would bring her to the meeting spot, and hesitated. If she rounded the bend, she would finally get some answers. But she could also be seriously hurt. Tinypaw shook away that last thought.

Tinypaw mustered her courage, turned the corner; and gasped.

**Please ****review!**


	5. Chapter 3: ShadowClan

**Please R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own warriors.**

**Chapter 3**

_**ShadowClan**_

_ Fuzzypaw grabbed a bundle of tansy in _his jaws, flicking his tail over Skullpaw's ears next to him.

"Come on. I've got the tansy; we can go now." Fuzzypaw mewed. Skullpaw blinked dully at his brother, awakening from his daydream.

They were near the RiverClan border, collecting bundles of herbs to store for the coming leaf-bare and leaf-fall. Skullpaw was supposed to have been collecting the plentiful supply of yarrow and tansy along with his brother near the lakeshore, but he had frozen to the spot at the sight of the sun setting over RiverClan territory in the west. He had been suddenly overcome with an intense feeling of longing and remorse, unable to move a muscle.

Fuzzypaw broke him out of his trance, annoyed with his brother's feeble supply of two yarrow leaves. "We're going to need a _lot _more than that if we're supposed to _live _this leaf-bare, Skullpaw." He shoved his brother's side, making Skullpaw hiss in surprise. "Get a move on!" Skullpaw growled grudgingly as he watched Fuzzypaw's tail disappear into the brush.

Ever since Fuzzypaw had been re-apprenticed as a medicine cat, he had become a stuck-up snob; nothing like the reserved and frightened brother he had been as a warrior. Skullpaw sometimes was annoyed with him immensely, but he knew that Fuzzypaw was trying to impress their father and make him know that he had made the right choice.

Still, though, Skullpaw had better things to do than be dragged along by his brother to collect stupid yarrow. He collected a bit more and stacked the thick leaves into a pile. He then hid them underneath some tangles of roots where he could pick them up later, and headed across the lakeshore.

As Skullpaw walked along the pebbles, he began to see the vague, hazy outline of the MonsterPlace ahead, which marked the border between ShadowClan and RiverClan. The scent of water and foul monster fumes reached his nose, and he wrinkled it; he walked on, though, and soon saw that he was beneath the half-bridge.

He sat down, and watched the lights of the sky change from pink-orange to the deep blue of the night sky; the light stained the lake pink and glittering, dazzling Skullpaw's eyes momentarily.

Being in this place reminded him of his mission; to gather allies to aid Napoleon's shrouded plan, and eventually make Skullpaw leader of ShadowClan. Skullpaw knew that this would be extremely easy with his new friends in ThunderClan and RiverClan; it was WindClan he was worried about. He knew that the young cats he met would make loyal friends, but he had to get past their suspicions of him. Skullpaw knew for a fact that ShadowClan was always the Clan that was looked down upon for past deeds, and Skullpaw wanted try hard to convince these swift cats that he wasn't like the others.

Skullpaw lowered himself to the ground. He knew that, whoever became friends with him, that it wouldn't last long. The fact that he would eventually have to tell them all the truth about Napoleon made him nervous; what if they wouldn't accept him anymore? What if they rebelled themselves? Skullpaw knew he shouldn't worry about it now, but still he fretted.

Skullpaw watched the sky darken even more, and saw the first stars of Silverpelt appear overhead and on the surface of the lake; silver-stained water lapped at his paws, freezing cold. Skullpaw stood, and began to head back to his territory before he was missed.

"Come on, Skullpaw. don't be such a priss." Blackpaw teased him as Skullpaw gingerly licked dried mud off his paws while flicking his tail back and forth irritably. Their mentors, Bearstripe and Pondripple, had taken them to the marshiest part of their territory to collect mud-covered reeds to patch up holes in the nursery entrance; they often did this toward leaf-fall, since all of the mud would cake and dry firm in the hot moon before the cold breezes set in.

Blackpaw hissed as Skullpaw threw a chunk of mud at her head; she ducked to avoid it, the mud pile instead hitting Deathpaw square in the back of the head. "For your information, white fur is _much _harder to clean than black fur when this mud dries, Blackpaw." Skullpaw mewed pointedly; he was trying not to giggle as Deathpaw furiously whipped his head from side to side, looking for the culprit who splattered mud on the back of his head; he sent a heated glare to Skullpaw and Blackpaw, and they hastily turned away.

Once the reed collecting was finished, the troop began to head back through the pine forest to camp. Skullpaw felt chilled by how few pine needles there really were; now, what had been growing steadily over the past two moons was slowly wilting in the heat, and Skullpaw knew that they wouldn't last through leaf-fall. It felt like the fire had been so long ago, but the evidence of the scorched pine trees brought back fresh memories; Skullpaw's back began to ache with his old scars.

As they arrived back at camp, it seemed as if a commotion had started at Fallen Tree; warriors were pacing in front of it anxiously, and Nightheart and Littlefern were heading into the safety of the nursery, in deep discussion. Duskstar was nowhere to be seen, and Fuzzypaw and Dewheart were darting in and out of his new den with frightened expressions.

After setting down his reeds in a pile at the camp entrance, Skullpaw trotted over to an anxious Lightfeather, who was sitting outside of Duskstar's den with her tail lashing back and forth in agitation.

"What happened?" Skullpaw demanded, worry for his father rising like bile inside of him.

Lightfeather's eyes were glazed with sorrow. "Duskstar...bitten by..." she broke off mid-sentence and let out a caterwaul. Skullpaw didn't think that was such a good sign; he rushed into Duskstar's den at the stump of Fallen Tree, brushing past worried warriors and anxious apprentices.

The steady coughing of a sick cat alerted Skullpaw, and he froze. Duskstar was lying at the center of the den, rasping and coughing; every wheeze seemed to cause him immense pain.

Skullpaw saw that Deathpaw had beat him to his father's side, and saw that his brother's face was glazed with horror. Skullpaw tapped him on the shoulder and asked him slowly, "What happened?" Skullpaw was surprised by how calm he felt despite the gaping cavern that erupted inside of him.

"He was...bitten by an adder; many of them. Dewheart said that the venom was already too hard to extract. She said...he might lose..." Deathpaw choked. Skullpaw was shocked with horror. His father couldn't...he can't possibly...

Duskstar suddenly sucked in a large breath, and released it in a fit of coughing; blood spattered the ground. Dewheart, sitting silently in the corner, padded to Duskstar's side and closed his clouded eyes. Duskstar let out another ragged breath, and lay still.

There was complete silence in the den as the entire company held their breath. Skullpaw couldn't take his eyes away from Duskstar's unmoving shape.

Skullpaw took a step back, eyes glimmering with shock and fright. His father was joining StarClan? Would he return? Skullpaw tried to count how many lives his father had lost, but his mind worked jaggedly and slow.

For several heartbeats, Duskstar didn't stir in the slightest. After what felt like moons, Duskstar's flanks began to rise and fall normally again, his eyelids fluttering.

Skullpaw, Deathpaw, and Fuzzypaw all let out a simultaneous sigh of relief. They rushed to their father, but Dewheart held them back with her tail acting as a barricade.

"Your father needs his rest." Dewheart explained quietly, and Skullpaw stepped back weakly. It seemed as if he had been suddenly drained of energy.

Skullpaw felt as if a choking, black abyss had opened up inside of him, and he knew that it wouldn't leave. He had just witnessed his father losing a life, and then coming back to life again; proof that StarClan had spared him. Skullpaw knew he should feel happy that his father was still alive, but a sense at the back of his mind told him, _No._

Skullpaw staggered out of the leader's den, unsteady on his paws. Immediately, Blackpaw rushed to his side to steady him; he heard her say something, but it was as if she was speaking underwater. As if in a dazed dream, Skullpaw found himself being led to the apprentices' den, and being settled down into his nest.

He had the vague sensation of Blackpaw's warm pelt against him before everything went black.

When he woke, it was night. The nest beside him was cold, telling Skullpaw that Blackpaw had awoken before him. He blinked his eyes and yawned, stretching as he sat up to get out of the den.

The ShadowClan clearing was dark and quiet. Skullpaw padded across to the Fallen Tree, leaping gracefully onto the top of the trunk; his paws made a dull _clunk _as he landed, sending vibrations across the trunk. Skullpaw sat quietly with his tail wrapped around his paws, thinking.

The stars of Silverpelt shone their light upon him, turning his white pelt a glittering silver. Skullpaw sighed and his breath let out a cloud of vapor into the air.

_It's so peaceful. If only it could be like this all of the time..._Skullpaw thought to himself. He closed his eyes to enjoy the night.

A stir at the back of the clearing caught his attention. He opened his eyes and turned his ears toward the sound. He heard the soft patter of footsteps trotting across the clearing, and he smelt fresh grass and morning dew.

"Skullpaw." Skullpaw turned around at the sound of his name, and gasped. A beautiful, silvery she-cat with stunning amber eyes was standing below him. Her pelt was littered with starlight, and she seemed to float toward him as she leaped up onto the tree to sit beside him.

"Who...are you?" Skullpaw breathed, amazed by the she-cat's sweet gaze.

"I am Silverblaze. I used to be ShadowClan's deputy before you were born." Her voice was smooth as honey.

Skullpaw blinked. "Why are you here?"

Silverblaze laughed, a joyous sound that reverberated in Skullpaw's skull. "Curious aren't you?"

Skullpaw looked around. ShadowClan looked different than it did during the day, and the sky seemed larger, more in focus.

"Am I...in StarClan?" Skullpaw exclaimed, alarmed. Why was he here? He wasn't dead! Or did he die from grief for his father...

Suddenly, the memories of the past couple of hours rushed back to him, and he staggered backward from the sheer amount of emotions coming at him now.

As if sensing his unease, Silverblaze touched her tail to his shoulder and the flood was barricaded; a peace swelled over Skullpaw, and he sighed.

"Do not fret. You have not passed." Silverblaze cooed in a soothing voice. Skullpaw sat down again, calmed.

Skullpaw looked up at the sky, starlight reflecting in his yellow gaze. "Why...am I here..." Skullpaw repeated, quiet.

Silverblaze looked at him, eyes ablaze. "There are challenging times ahead of you, Skullpaw; you will have to choose between many things, and your choices will depend on who you become." Skullpaw looked at her, confused. Silverblaze closed her eyes, and let out a sigh. She began to fade, stars suddenly whipping around her form and back into the sky.

"Wait!" Skullpaw yowled, but she was already gone. Silence returned to the scene, and Skullpaw felt himself awakening.

Skullpaw blinked open his eyes, squinting in the morning light. He had slept through sun high, and now it was morning! Skullpaw scrambled to his feet, stirring Blackpaw beside him.

She blinked open her eyes and yawned, standing as well. "Up so early?" But Skullpaw wasn't listening. He ran out of the apprentices' den.

The camp was silent, the songbirds beginning to wake in their newly built nests. The light of dawn was breaking just on the horizon, bathing him in a milky-blue haze. Skullpaw slowed and padded up to Fallen Tree, crouching and springing onto the large trunk.

Skullpaw, once on top, looked up to the sky. The stars had long ago faded, but he still felt their presence in his heart. His head was swimming, and he sat down as his dream flooded back to him.

What did Silverblaze mean? Skullpaw didn't know, but he aimed to find out about her...and possibly what she meant.

Blackpaw had come to the base of the tree. "Skullpaw? Are you okay?" came her worried mew.

Skullpaw looked down at her. "I'm fine." He breathed, and hopped down again. The camp was beginning to stir, and warriors were beginning to organize the dawn patrol. Skullpaw quickly volunteered, but he knew that the patrol wouldn't leave yet without Softfur or Duskstar's permission.

At the thought of his father, Skullpaw's heart sunk. Blackpaw must have sensed his anxiety, because she silently laid her tail-tip on his shoulder in support.

Skullpaw had almost completely forgotten about his father. Now that he remembered, he felt bitter and angry; why did Duskstar have to go and get himself killed like that? And why did he have to lose his life in front of his sons?

Despite his fiery thoughts, Skullpaw still found that he had reason. True, Duskstar frightened him, but it wasn't entirely his fault. Skullpaw should learn to forgive and forget.

Waterpaw hopped out of the apprentices' den, greeting Skullpaw with a warm mew and then stopping short to gaze at him curiously.

Skullpaw looked at him, annoyed. "What?"

Waterpaw blinked. "You're Duskstar's son."

"And?" Skullpaw felt impatient with the apprentice.

"...He lost a life you know." Waterpaw mewed, eyes unblinking and serious.

Anger swelled up inside Skullpaw. "And you think I don't know that?" He snarled, making Waterpaw jump in fright. Waterpaw yelped and bristled.

"I'm sorry." He cried, and raced back into the apprentices' den.

Blackpaw gave Skullpaw a look of disapproval. "What was that about?"

Skullpaw slit his eyes. "He shouldn't have pried," Skullpaw growled. To his surprise, Blackpaw withdrew from his side. Skullpaw looked at her, hurt in his eyes.

"Look," Blackpaw mewed, shaking her head, "I know you're hurting, but you shouldn't have...exploded like that." Skullpaw opened his mouth to protest, but Blackpaw was already walking away toward the fresh-kill pile. Skullpaw closed his mouth again, guilt welling up inside of him.

_Oh, why does it matter that she disapproves of me? _Skullpaw thought darkly. Skullpaw shooed away the thought, wondering where that had come from. Skullpaw stole one last glance in Blackpaw's direction, then headed toward the gathering dawn patrol.

**Here you are, long and juicy like I promised! XD Please review!**


	6. Chapter 4: WindClan

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own warriors.**

**Chapter 4**

_**WindClan**_

_ Riverpaw followed Silverpaw as they _padded toward the RiverClan border, the top of the HorsePlace just peering up over the grassy hills. Unlike usual, nothing stirred on the moor, and the heat pounded heavily upon the warriors' muscled backs.

"Argh, are we there yet?" Briarpaw groaned; Riverpaw looked behind her, and purred with amusement as Briarpaw attempted to shield her eyes from the sun with her tail.

Ahead, Sunfeather snorted in annoyance. "We'll get there soon enough; be patient!" he hissed. Briarpaw was silent after that, but kept grumbling to herself about stupid rabbits in their shaded dens.

The patrol crested the hill and sped down the other side, stopping at the border with RiverClan; Riverpaw bristled as she saw a RiverClan patrol scenting the border nearby. One of the cats, a ginger she-cat, spotted them and flicked her tail to her patrol to follow her toward the WindClan patrol.

"Stay back." Sunfeather warned, pushing Riverpaw away; Riverpaw craned her neck to see past his broad, golden shoulders. Their own patrol trotted over to meet the RiverClan cats, and Flamefur padded right up to the border; Riverpaw saw the ginger she-cat bristle, and her fur fluffed to twice its normal size. Riverpaw shivered; she recognized Tinypaw behind the patrol, and mustered a wave of her tail. Tinypaw didn't see her, however, and waved to Silverpaw instead.

"You'll be going now, I assume," Flamefur growled, the sun glinting in his amber eyes. Riverpaw's attention snapped back to the task at hand.

The ginger she-cat slit her eyes; the two cats stared at each other for a moment, their eyes unblinking; Riverpaw waited anxiously for one of them to make a move.

Finally, the ginger she-cat turned. "Come on. We've made our mark." the ginger she-cat sniffed, and the tip of her tail smacked Flamefur in the face; he growled, but Sunfeather held him back. He shook his head slowly at the tom, and Flamefur instead angrily stared after the RiverClan patrol as they disappeared behind some reeds.

"Fish muck," Flamefur hissed as the cats began to crest the hill once more. "Lake scum. They think they're so much better than us just because _they _have HorsePlace now. Why did Tawnystar have to give in at that Gathering?"

Riverpaw nodded her head in agreement. The previous Gathering, Blazestar of RiverClan had asked WindClan to give them HorsePlace; Riverpaw thought he demanded it more than he asked for it, but Tawnystar just stood silently on his perch in the trees and calmly stated that it would be RiverClan's for the time being. Riverpaw wasn't into all of those matters quite yet, seeing how she only knew half of the warrior code and wasn't a warrior yet.

Once they were back out on the open moor, Riverpaw dismissed these thoughts; so what if RiverClan needed HorsePlace; WindClan had plenty of prey in their own territory.

But, as Riverpaw neared the camp, she knew that this statement was far from true.

* * *

Once back in the WindClan clearing, Riverpaw trotted up to the fresh-kill pile and gave it a withering look; it was smaller than ever, and what food they had was not fully grown or already halfway to becoming crowfood. Riverpaw eventually decided to take a small bush mouse, and ate it quickly so as not to taste the earthy flavor.

"Hey Riverpaw!" Riverpaw looked up from her kill and immediately looked down again, her ears turning hot; Finchpaw was trotting up to her, waving a greeting with his tail.

"How was the patrol?" He asked, sitting down beside her.

"Fine, fine," Riverpaw grumbled, suddenly interested in her tasteless mouse.

"Silverpaw told me that you met a RiverClan patrol; by the look of Flamefur's face, he almost tore their ears off!" Finchpaw waited expectantly for Riverpaw to answer.

Ever since she first became an apprentice, Riverpaw had had a huge crush on the gray tabby tom; even at eight and a half moons old, she still felt tongue-tied near the handsome tom cat.

"...Yeah..." Riverpaw stuttered, burying the remains of her mouse. "...Flamefur was pretty agitated; he looked as restless as a rabbit stuck in its burrow."

Finchpaw chuckled, and Riverpaw's confidence grew. "In fact," she continued, "he went on to even call them 'Fish scum'!"

Finchpaw and Riverpaw purred with amusement. Once they had calmed down, Finchpaw remarked, "Leave it to Flamefur to come up with curses for everything. We were out on patrol yesterday, and I heard him call a rabbit a 'Quick piece of dung.'"

"_What's_ a quick piece of dung?" Finchpaw stopped laughing as a growl sounded behind him. He turned around and was face-to-face with Flamefur himself.

Finchpaw opened his mouth to reply, but instead covered it with his tail. "I-I..." he was thoroughly embarrassed now, making Riverpaw laugh harder. She grabbed Finchpaw by his ear and shouted, "Run!"

Finchpaw stumbled after Riverpaw, and they ran to the safety of the apprentices' den, a small abandoned fox-den on the other side of the clearing.

"That was close." Finchpaw panted, and Riverpaw cuffed him over the ears with her paw.

"You had to be such a loudmouth," Riverpaw mock-scolded her friend, and Finchpaw _mrrow_ed with laughter once more.

Once they were sure Flamefur was gone, both apprentices padded out of the den and back into the clearing. Riverpaw noticed that, while they were gone, a commotion was starting in the clearing, Tawnystar standing upon Rabbit Stone and calling a meeting.

"Cats of WindClan," Tawnystar began when everyone was seated. "there has been an unnatural depletion of prey out on our moors lately, and with leaf-fall coming so close now, we must take extra care." Everyone started whispering worriedly; Riverpaw, so close to the queens, heard their worries.

"-what to do about our kits," Spottedtail was saying. the other queens nodded, curling their tails around their kits small bodies. Stripekit squealed, trying to get out of Spottedtail's tight hold on him while looking at Tawnystar with unblinking green eyes.

Tawnystar continued, "This problem is a mystery, as rabbit remains have been found along our moors..." as he said this, all of the warriors yowled and roared in disapproval, making many pointless accusations. Riverpaw flatted her ears against her head, and Finchpaw unconsciously wrapped his tail around her form.

Once the din had subsided, Tawnystar growled, "We will keep scouts now, outside and inside camp; these scouts will be decided over the next couple of sunrises, depending on the performance of our warriors and apprentices." It seemed as if Tawnystar was trying to raise the Clan's spirits with a challenge, which Riverpaw had no doubt would become the main topic in the apprentices' den that night.

"Every mentor and warrior will be watched by myself and Nightshadow, and then we shall discuss the possible contenders." Tawnystar hopped off of Rabbit Stone, and the meeting dispersed.

Riverpaw thought it was strange how their lack of prey so near leaf-fall was so shrouded in suspicion; for moons WindClan was peaceful, with the Clans and within their own. Now it seemed as if the entire of the Clan was uncertain about everything.

Riverpaw hated the feeling of dread that crept up her throat like bile whenever she thought of rabbit remains; but she decided not to worry about it. Tawnystar didn't seem worried, so neither should she...right?

* * *

In the apprentices' den that night, everyone was talking and chattering excitedly about the scouts.

"I wonder who they'll pick?" Briarpaw wondered aloud. Silverpaw puffed out his chest, making himself even bigger than he already was.

"No doubt he'd pick me." Silverpaw boasted. Applepaw, Riverpaw's sister, turned red as Silverpaw turned to her, and Gorgepaw rolled his eyes toward Riverpaw.

"What makes you so certain your the only one he'll pick?" Gorgepaw chimed in, fluffing his fur out indignantly. "We're just as good as you."

"Well, _I'm _the one with most battle experience." Silverpaw mewed pointedly, "and I've been an apprentice longer than any of you."

"That doesn't necessarily mean you're the most mature and up to the job." Finchpaw mewed, and he exchanged a glance with Riverpaw, who avoided his gaze.

"Oh yeah, well you're not that mature either." Silverpaw sputtered, slightly taken aback by Finchpaw's certain tone.

"I'm a much better hunter than all of you!" Applepaw mewed suddenly, "especially better than any of you toms could be."

"Well, _I _stillthink that Tawnystar would pick us all for all of our skills." Riverpaw tried to make equality within her friends as she saw that Finchpaw, Silverpaw, and Gorgepaw were angrily staring at Applepaw.

"Yeah." Briarpaw joined in, and Riverpaw blinked at her gratefully. "And overall, it doesn't matter who he picks, 'cause we'll all be helping anyway."

Gorgepaw seemed uncertain, but he nodded; Finchpaw shrugged indifferently.

But Silverpaw still wasn't convinced; he slit his eyes at Briarpaw, and Riverpaw remembered their fight at Lionflower's vigil. Silverpaw and Briarpaw had gotten into a terrible argument about Silverpaw's mentor's death, with Briarpaw saying that he could find a new mentor soon, without worry. It seemed as if they still hadn't fully forgiven each other.

"You would know, Briarpaw. You always think things _don't matter, _especially death." Silverpaw growled, and Briarpaw's eyes blazed with anger.

She stood up abruptly, her tail lashing. "Well, _you _always make a big deal of your best friend's comforts; turning them around and lashing them back at her!"

"Guys, settle down," Riverpaw pleaded, but she saw with despair that Silverpaw and Briarpaw were still throwing insults at each other.

"You shouldn't be talking, Briarpaw. You never had any skill to begin with."

"Oh yeah, well at least I don't brag about my skills, even if their not top-notch! You strut around like a barn rooster, always clucking and jeering that you have the most experience when you're hardly older than us!"

"_I'm _the barn rooster? Who just said this morning that you thought you had great hunting skills?"

"Please! At least I'm not as conceited as you are when it comes to it. Don't even get me started on your admiring of your reflection at the lake."

This comment made Silverpaw shut up. He glared angrily at Briarpaw. Finchpaw exchanged a look of dismay with Riverpaw, unsure of what to do.

"Apprentices." All of the apprentices looked at the entrance to the den, and the shadowed form of Silverleaf appeared. Riverpaw was relieved; she had come just in time.

"You all should be getting to sleep; it's almost moon high, and you all have training tomorrow." Silverleaf warned. She was looking at Briarpaw and Silverpaw with disapproval, and Riverpaw knew that she had been listening to their shouting. Silverleaf waited as everyone curled into their nests in silence; Silverpaw moved to a nest the farthest away from Briarpaw, who did the same. Both glared at each other once more, then curled away from the other.

As Riverpaw curled around herself, she wondered what this small bicker would've turned into if Silverleaf hadn't come. _I just hope none of us is still upset._

Even as she thought this, she could hear the quiet sobs of both cats echoing into the night.

**Please review! All are appreciated, except flames can hurt sometimes. This chapter was hard to work on, but it's over, yay! *does dance* Happy Thanksgiving as well, people! Hope you all have a nice holiday...**


	7. Chapter 5: ThunderClan

**So sorry for such a long wait...So busy with school and all...Anyway.**

**Just wanted to get a chapter in before Christmas break, hope you like it!**

**I tried to make it longer than usual, to make up for my disappearing off the face of the earth...**

**Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Warriors**

**Chapter 5**

_**ThunderClan**_

_ Moonpaw yawned, shaking scraps of _moss out of her fur. She stretched, her back arching in a smooth black line and her paws splaying out before her. She righted herself, then padded out of the apprentices' den to start her day.

The camp was stirring, the dawn patrol already gone and Greenmoss organizing two hunting patrols. Even in the morning, the sunlight was harsh, and Moonpaw knew it was only a matter of time before she, and many other cats, would be itching from the heat.

"Moonpaw!" Moonpaw turned around and saw Gorsepaw trotting up to her; Moonpaw held in an amused purr as Gorsepaw dipped her head to the older apprentice.

"Do you think you could help me with the elders? It seems as if their ticks are already buzzing." Gorsepaw wrinkled her nose.

Moonpaw twitched her whiskers. "Sure. I need something to do." Moonpaw followed Gorsepaw towards the elders' den, where Coaltail was yowling about too many ticks in his pelt.

"Oh please, Coaltail," Brindlefire rasped, playfully swiping him over the ears; he flinched, then grunted in annoyance. "Don't exaggerate; you're going to scare these poor apprentices with your mindless stories." Moonpaw chuckled. Gorsepaw looked down at her paws.

As Moonpaw set to work on Fluffyears, Coaltail continued to complain. He kept shifting whenever Gorsepaw pricked him slightly, and was constantly moaning about his ticks and fleas.

At Gorsepaw's worried face, Brindlefire laughed. "Don't worry about this old grump; he never thinks anything is perfect."

"Not so!" Coaltail grumbled. Moonpaw located a tick in Fluffyears's fur and bit down on it hard, crunching it in her teeth.

Fluffyears spoke then. "Really? Then how come you always pick out every single bone in your prey before you eat it? And how come you never talk about anything but how perfect your life was before in TwolegPlace?"

Moonpaw's ears pricked. She hardly ever heard the elders talk about Coaltail's heritage.

Gorsepaw must have looked surprised, because Fluffyears continued. "Besides, if it was so great, you wouldn't be here now, would you?"

Coaltail snorted. "Bah, it wasn't so grand, being a kittypet and all. No fresh prey." He scratched the back of his ear with his hind leg nonchalantly. "No action, too. I never had any fun until I became an alley cat."

Gorsepaw blinked, as if remembering an unpleasant thought. Moonpaw wondered what living in TwolegPlace was like, kittypet or otherwise.

Once Gorsepaw and Moonpaw had finished, they padded out to fetch more moss for the nursery. As Moonpaw headed out into the forest, she immediately became uneasy; she jumped at every rustle of leaves, and nearly yowled when a leaf fell on her back.

"What's the matter, Moonpaw?" Gorsepaw asked as Moonpaw swiped away the leaf hastily.

Moonpaw shook her head. "It's nothing." she grumbled. They continued in silence.

The truth was, Moonpaw couldn't help remembering the frightening encounter she had had with the shadowy cats; her ankle still ached, reminding her of it. She shivered, even if it was already smoldering hot in the forest.

Gorsepaw pointed out a patch of moss to collect, and the two started picking some and putting it into neat piles; Moonpaw still had the uncanny feeling of being watched, and kept glancing over her shoulder into the bushes behind her.

After a few minutes of silence, Gorsepaw sighed. Moonpaw looked at her friend, cocking her head to the side in a question.

"He was wrong, you know." Gorsepaw mewed quietly.

"Who was?" Moonpaw replied, puzzled.

"Coaltail. The streets aren't paradise." Gorsepaw sighed bitterly. Moonpaw blinked, waiting for Gorsepaw to continue.

Gorsepaw looked at her friend with a frightened expression. "When Icekit and I were just kits, we didn't know how to survive in the streets; we were constantly being pushed around and attacked by other alley cats, and we didn't know who to trust anymore. Then, Silva and his group came along.

"At first, I was doubtful about them, but Icekit looked at him as if he was her idol; I couldn't just leave her, so I agreed to travel with them. They kept us safe and, in return, we told them we would stay permanently. One day, while Icekit and I were looking through the trash, she spotted Silva with another cat; when she called to him, he only shook his head and hissed at her to go away. When she persisted, he slashed her across the eye and pushed me aside; I was left to see Icekit beaten by the other cat and Silva, paralyzed...it was only a moment before...they pushed her into the Thunderpath and..." Gorsepaw closed her eyes, holding back a sob. She was shaking fiercely, and Moonpaw pressed her pelt against hers in comfort.

Once Gorsepaw had regained her composure, she continued shakily, "That was when I decided to leave Silva. He had killed my sister, and I just couldn't let that go. When I announced that I would leave, he threatened to track me down and kill me personally if he ever found me again." Gorsepaw gulped. "...I left the next morning."

They were silent a moment, and Moonpaw curled her tail around her paws with shock. She had had no idea that Gorsepaw had gone through so much; even more than some of the warriors. She struggled to think of something to say that would reassure her friend.

When Moonpaw opened her mouth to speak, she saw that Gorsepaw's expression was blank. Moonpaw closed her mouth again.

"Come on. Let's bring this back to camp." Gorsepaw grabbed her moss pile in her jaws and trotted back the way they had come, Moonpaw following slowly.

* * *

Moonpaw followed Scatteredpaw to the training clearing near sun high, shielding her eyes with her tail and squinting at the trail ahead. The sun glared off of every leaf, and Moonpaw could see heat emanating from the very ground they walked on.

"Ugh. Why do we have to train _today_? can't we just go back to camp?" Scatteredpaw complained, flicking her tail back and forth in irritation.

Her mentor, Storktalon, snorted. "_We'll _decide when and where you'll train, Scatteredpaw. Don't you want to become a warrior? You don't just learn overnight."

"Okay, okay! Jeez.." Scatteredpaw exclaimed, slitting her eyes. Moonpaw smiled smugly; Scatteredpaw deserved to be let down like that for all the betrayal she created...

Moonpaw stopped, her eyes wide. Where had that thought come from...?She was sure it wasn't her own...

She shook her head and continued.

The training clearing was empty, the heat hanging like a haze in the air. The sand was hot under paw, and Moonpaw was suddenly having her own doubts about training. She was just about to voice it to Mossshadow when her mentor suddenly shoved her into the clearing.

"Us first." she growled; Moonpaw kept her mouth shut.

"Moonpaw, attack me." Mossshadow sat down and curled her tail around her paws, waiting. Moonpaw slit her eyes, concentrating. She ran at Mossshadow, feinting left and swiping with sheathed paws to her right; Mossshadow was too quick, however, and Moonpaw soon felt her knees buckling under her and she fell into the hot sand with a thump.

"Oof." Moonpaw grunted, standing up quickly; the sand burned under her paws. "How did you do that?" she asked.

Mossshadow gave a sly grin. "You can try. It's called giving your opponent 'the slip'; come." She beckoned Scatteredpaw over with her tail.

Once both she-cats were seated, Mossshadow continued. "First, you observe your opponent, pinpointing their weak spot. Then, once they run at you, you take your eyes off of them and look instead to their feet-"

"But wait!" Scatteredpaw interrupted; Moonpaw held in a sigh of exasperation. "Wouldn't you get knocked down if you looked away while they attacked?"

Mossshadow looked at her patiently. "That's the trick. Once you see their about to swipe, you take their legs out from under them and swivel around, like so..." She beckoned to Storktalon, and he nodded. They took their places, and as Storktalon charged, Moonpaw saw Mossshadow seemingly look down at her paws; then, as Storktalon was about to swipe, Mossshadow hooked her paws underneath his hind legs and flipped him all the way around until he landed with a thump on his back just as Moonpaw had.

"Brilliant." Moonpaw breathed, her eyes shining; she knew she would like this move.

Mossshadow grinned. "Now, you two. Moonpaw, take my position." Moonpaw did as directed, taking a seat with her tail around her paws. Scatteredpaw crouched at the other end of the clearing, eyes blazing.

Suddenly, Scatteredpaw charged, and Moonpaw hastily looked down; too late, because Scatteredpaw had already bowled her over and pinned her to the ground.

"Fox dung!" Moonpaw spat angrily, shaking hot sand out of her pelt; Scatteredpaw seemed smug for showing her rival apprentice up, waving her tail in the air and sneering at Moonpaw.

"Beginner's luck," Moonpaw growled, feeling cold hatred forming in her heart for the gray apprentice. As Moonpaw came to her paws, she felt a strange sensation enter her body; she suddenly became cool, as if a chill breeze was stirring her fur.

_Moonpaw..._

Moonpaw's ears swiveled, pricked for sound. Where had that come from? Storktalon and Mossshadow were over congratulating Scatteredpaw, not paying attention to her at all.

The cool sensation continued, and Moonpaw heard a slight ping echo in her head. _Moonpaw...take her down.._

"What?" Moonpaw mewed aloud. she felt a strange chill run down her spine, and suddenly she was no longer hot and tired; the sand beneath her paws wasn't even burning anymore.

Moonpaw looked to Scatteredpaw, feeling a bubble of rage well up inside of her. She really did _loathe _Scatteredpaw; she could get back at her for all of those times she had made fun of her...

Suddenly, it all seemed very easy to Moonpaw. She padded over to Scatteredpaw, sitting down once more.

"Let's try again." She suggested calmly. Scatteredpaw curled her lips in a snarl, determination in her eyes.

"What? The loser wants a rematch? How _pitiful_." Scatteredpaw drawled, and Storktalon gave her a growl of warning.

"Now, you two, fight fair." Mossshadow warned, twitching her whiskers. Moonpaw sat down, contemplating her enemy. As Scatteredpaw crouched, Moonpaw pinpointed a slight slouch on her left side; that was where Moonpaw would strike.

Scatteredpaw charged at her, and Moonpaw aimed her gaze at the weakness spot; just as Scatteredpaw was about to strike, Moonpaw slammed into her, knocking her to the ground; breathless, Scatteredpaw fell to her back, where Moonpaw firmly pinned her down.

"Well done!" Mossshadow praised. Moonpaw wasn't surprised at her victory; instead, all she felt was the rage.

Suddenly, without warning, Moonpaw unsheathed her claws and slashed Scatteredpaw across her eye; she yowled in pain and surprise, and Moonpaw saw blood welling in the new scratch that would scar in a couple of days...

Suddenly, Moonpaw snapped back to reality. She stared, wide-eyed, at the wound she had given her opponent, and sheathed her claws; she stepped back, horrified, and heard Scatteredpaw's pained yowls for the first time.

"What has gotten into you, Moonpaw!" Storktalon exclaimed, looking at her angrily. Moonpaw flattened her ears against her head, ashamed.

"I...I don't know..." she stammered. The cool, even sensation that had consumed her was gone, and all she was left with was an overwhelming sense of guilt and fear.

"Oakstar. Now." Mossshadow growled, and Moonpaw followed her mentor forlornly as Storktalon tended to a weeping Scatteredpaw.

* * *

"Now Moonpaw, tell Oakstar why your here." Mossshadow hissed at her apprentice. They were sitting in the shade of the leader's den, Moonpaw hanging her head in shame.

"I...slashed at Scatteredpaw during training." Moonpaw gulped. She could feel Mossshadow's harsh gaze burning into her pelt.

When Oakstar said nothing, Moonpaw looked up; and immediately wished she hadn't. He had a terrible expression on his face, one mixed with anger and calm that scared Moonpaw to death.

There was a long pause. "Was there a reason you did this? Self-defense maybe?" Oakstar mewed evenly.

"N-...No sir." Moonpaw sighed. She was in for it now...she would probably be with the elders for _moons_...

"She was pinning Scatteredpaw down, and then suddenly slashed out at her. I don't know what has gotten into her." Mossshadow explained, flicking her tail-tip.

Oakstar twitched his whiskers. "I see." He turned to Moonpaw, who gave him a pleading gaze. "...you will be confined to camp for three sunrises, and while you are, you will change all of the bedding and make sure the elders are well-tended to."

Moonpaw felt a stone drop into her belly. Three sunrises confined to camp duties? She wished she only got to take care of the elders; now, she had to take care of the _camp _too.

She hung her head. "Yes, Oakstar. I won't to it again." Moonpaw mewed sincerely. She felt dull.

"Thank you, Oakstar. I promise this won't happen again." Mossshadow glared at her apprentice, then both of them exited the den.

It was moon high, and Moonpaw padded exhaustedly toward the apprentices' den when Mossshadow stopped her with her tail.

"No. You're guarding camp tonight." she mewed sourly. Moonpaw sighed, and instead headed for the entrance to camp.

Moonpaw yawned and sat down, feeling cast aside. She contemplated the entire ordeal that had happened; Moonpaw being defeated, then the feeling of power that had overcome her so much that she had injured a fellow apprentice. Then, being punished by Oakstar. It all seemed fair to her.

But what was this feeling she felt right then besides sadness? With a jolt she realized what it was.

It was _satisfaction._

Moonpaw was happy that Scatteredpaw got hurt; she was happy that she had gotten at least a taste of revenge. And she wanted to taste that feeling of power again.

Moonpaw shivered, the moon suddenly seeming cold against her back. What was happening to her? Why did she feel this way?

A cool breeze slapped her in the face, making her eyes water. Then, the unpleasantly cool sensation overwhelmed her again, and she held in a gasp as a sharp pain entered her head. Suddenly, the pain ebbed away, and all she was left with was the cool sensation.

_Terrific training today, Moonpaw..._

Moonpaw jumped and looked around, but there was no other cat there; she recognized the same voice she had heard during training.

"What do you want?" Moonpaw asked, trying to sound calm.

_Nothing at all, my dear. I am simply praising you on a job well done..._

"What do you mean? I hurt Scatteredpaw, and now I'm punished." Something suddenly dawned on Moonpaw. "...It was you, wasn't it?"

_What? The injury? Oh, no, I didn't do that. You did._

"Well, you made me feel that way. Made me feel..." _Powerful. _Moonpaw finished the thought in her head; she shuddered.

_Ah, yes. But you can't argue that it felt right, hm?_

Moonpaw had to admit, however much it sickened her, that she had _enjoyed _the sight of Scatteredpaw in pain.

The voice continued, _Didn't it feel wonderful to have your vengeance? To actually pay her back for all of the trouble she gave you?_

Moonpaw thought a moment."Well, yes, but...that doesn't make it right." Moonpaw mewed firmly. She wasn't going to let this cat make her feel uneasy anymore.

The voice sighed contemptuously. _Well, fine then. _The voice began to fade. _You win; but, know this; the road to success is paved with the blood of your enemies. _Then, a sharp pain entered Moonpaw's head and the voice was gone. Moonpaw suddenly felt drained of energy, and she felt her eyes droop with exhaustion.

Before she knew it, she was asleep, with her last thought being that she would be in even more trouble in the morning.

**Please review! Tell me if it was juicy enough! Oh, and Merry Christmas to all who celebrate it! XD**


	8. Chapter 6: RiverClan

***slaps hand to forehead* Really, SpiritGirl? Nearly a MONTH since an update?**

**I can't apologize enough for such a belated chapter. We had THREE science article summaries to do, THREE tests to study for, and BOATLOADS OF HOMEWORK. I made this chapter longer than usual for such a long-awaited update, so I hope that at least can earn forgiveness?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors.**

**Chapter 6**

_**RiverClan**_

_Tinypaw rounded the corner and gasped. _Lying mangled and bloody in front of her, was a huge raven about half as big as her. She closed her eyes, willing herself not to gag.

She took a couple steps back. Not only did it look bad, it _reeked _of rotting food as well. Tinypaw kept her eyes shut for a couple of moments, waiting for her stomach to stop churning before she looked at it again; she thought she had seen something coming from the bird.

When she opened her eyes again to examine it, she noticed with a shudder that there was a trail of fresh blood leading away from the half-bridge, as if the bird had been dragged there.

Curiosity overcoming her fear, Tinypaw padded gingerly around the bird to the start of the blood trail. She noticed that it curled around the outside of one of the half-bridge's long, wooden trunks and continued along the MonsterPlace.

Tinypaw padded cautiously beside it, shuddering at the strong tang of blood in her nostrils. It was long past sunset, and the blood glimmered silver in the quarter-moon light.

Soon, Tinypaw had reached the other side of the MonsterPlace, and she stopped as a Thunderpath continued on from where she stood. She walked a little ways more, and saw that the Thunderpath ended at the beginning of a large TwolegPlace.

Tinypaw looked down; the blood trail, no longer in the center of the Thunderpath but off to the side, still dragged on until stopping and fading at the edge of the TwolegPlace.

However curious Tinypaw was, she wasn't going to venture that far off of her territory. She turned around and started to head for camp, slightly disappointed and slightly relieved that she hadn't followed the trail any longer.

"I'll come back, though." Tinypaw whispered. "When I won't be missed."

Tinypaw trotted into camp and set down a fresh mouse on the fresh-kill pile. Darkfoot was on guard, and he gave her a suspicious look.

"Where have you been?" He asked her coolly.

"On a walk. Thought I'd hunt." Tinypaw replied sourly. She hated Darkfoot for blaming her for Creekpaw's death, along with her mentor Fishsplash.

Darkfoot looked up at the sky; it was almost moon high. "At this hour?"

Tinypaw didn't answer. She trotted toward the apprentices' den, lying down in her nest beside Bluepaw; he was curled around himself with his tail over his nose, and Tinypaw suddenly felt a rush of sympathy for the young apprentice.

Bluepaw, since he had been apprenticed, was hardly noticed by anyone except his mentor; even Tinypaw, though she hated to admit it, was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to even say hello.

Tinypaw curled up in her own nest, looking outside. _I'll talk to him tomorrow, _Tinypaw thought sleepily. She closed her eyes.

* * *

Tinypaw awoke to bright sunlight shining in her eyes, streaming down from the roof of the apprentices' den. All was quiet, Swallowpaw being the only other apprentice still sleeping other than herself.

Being careful not to disturb her sister, Tinypaw crept quietly out of the den into the morning.

The sun was already high in the sky, and the RiverClan camp was busy at work. Nearby Adderfang, Tigerblaze, and Moontail were working on expanding the nursery with Bubblepaw and Icepaw, while Bluepaw was bringing a rabbit to the elders. Tinypaw watched Bluepaw as he set it down in front of them, but they were too deep in their own conversations to notice his great catch. Tinypaw breathed a defeated sigh, then padded up to Bluepaw as he sadly left the elders' den.

"Hey." Tinypaw mewed quietly to him as he settled down to eat a mouse; they were sitting beside the apprentices' den, slightly apart from the other apprentices as they chatted and ate prey of their own.

Bluepaw looked up at her, thoroughly surprised. "Hi." He mewed, puzzled. He continued to eat, staring down at his mouse with intense concentration; as if it were a very interesting bug instead of a freshly caught piece of kill.

"Um..." Bluepaw looked up. Tinypaw continued, "I heard that Sootpaw, Kestrelpaw, and Scorchpaw will be warriors soon." Tinypaw desperately tried to make a conversation.

Bluepaw blinked at his food. "Sounds great for them." he whispered, and Tinypaw shifted in the uncomfortable silence that followed.

"Hey, do you..." Tinypaw trailed off when Bluepaw looked up at her. "Do you want to go hunting with me later? I can show you all of these great spots..."

Bluepaw blinked again. "Sure. That has to be..." he shook his head.

A yowl from Blazestar interrupted the next silence, making Tinypaw breath a silent sigh of relief; at least the worst part was over.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Reed Rock for a Clan meeting." Blazestar yowled the formal greeting, and cats began to file from around the clearing and sit beneath the Reed Rock. Tinypaw took a place and settled beside Bluepaw at the center of the hub.

"Cats of RiverClan," Blazestar began, "It is my honor, at this time where the sun is highest, to give the full responsibility of a warrior to three well-trained apprentices." At the words of the familiar ceremony, Tinypaw felt her pelt prickle with anticipation. "Sootpaw, Kestrelpaw, and Scorchpaw. Step forward."

The named apprentices slowly picked their way through the crowd, finally sitting down at the base of the Reed Rock; their pelts were glossy and washed, and their eyes were glowing with excitement and determination. Their mentors Treetail, Nightfall, and Thunderbreeze came and sat beside them, tails wrapped around their paws and expressions overwhelmed with pride.

Blazestar hopped down from Reed Rock, landing in front of them. He padded up to the first, Sootpaw. "Sootpaw. You have trained hard to learn the ways of a warrior. Your confidence and determination have shone through in your fighting and hunting skills, as well as your support to your leader and Clan." Sootpaw was nearly trembling with excitement. "Do you promise to honor and protect your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Sootpaw stammered.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment, you will be known as Sootstripe. I now welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan." Blazestar rested his chin on Sootstripe's head, who licked his leader's shoulder respectfully. The Clan cheered, greeting Sootstripe with his new name as he sat back down next to his former mentor.

Blazestar turned to Scorchpaw. "Scorchpaw. Though you were struggling with being a new apprentice in the past, you have grown into a fine cat and soon, a new warrior. Your boldness and intelligence in battle have proven that you deserve to be a warrior of RiverClan. Do you promise to honor and protect your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Scorchpaw mewed steadily. Tinypaw heard a hint of triumph in her voice.

"then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment, you will be known as Scorchtail. I now welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan." After Scorchtail had licked Blazestar's shoulder, the Clan burst into even more cheers for another warrior.

Now, only Kestrelpaw remained. Tinypaw leaned closer, eager to hear what her older sibling's warrior name would be.

"Kestrelpaw. Your positive attitude and encouraging nature have made me proud to call you my deputy's son. You are strong in battle, and are wise and true to everyone around you. Do you promise to honor and protect your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Kestrelpaw mewed smoothly. Tinypaw was about to explode from excitement, almost as much as if she were becoming a warrior.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment, you will be known as Kestrelshade. I now welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan."

_Kestrelshade. _Tinypaw was bursting with pride; her brother was a warrior!

As Kestrelshade made his way back into the crowd, the Clan erupted in shouts of pride and congratulations.

"Sootstripe! Scorchtail! Kestrelshade! Sootstripe! Scorchtail! Kestrelshade!"

As soon as the din had died down, Blazestar hopped back onto the Reed Rock; Tinypaw cocked her head to the side, puzzled. _Isn't the ceremony over...?_

"I congratulate our new warriors." Blazestar called to the Clan. "As with all new warriors, they must keep silent vigil tonight as their first mission to protect our camp." Tinypaw nodded, and heard murmurs of agreement and puzzlement around her as the other warriors spoke amongst themselves. If that was the entire ceremony, then why was Blazestar still standing up there?

Once the Clan had settled once more, Blazestar spoke again; but his voice was graver, much more serious. "Though the naming of new warriors is a reason to be joyful, we must also consider our problems with the other Clans."

Tinypaw's eyes widened, surprised. What problems? _Which_ Clan was he talking about? Tinypaw pictured the face of a white tom, his fur stained with the light of a thousand fireflies, his eyes dancing in the moonlight...

Tinypaw was jolted back to the present when Bluepaw's tail brushed her shoulder; she looked at him, and saw he was bristling.

"As you know, WindClan has given up the HorsePlace territory. Though this could be seen as a generous offering," Blazestar looked about the crowd, "it could also be foreseen as a sign of weakness; or strategy."

Murmurs once again broke among the cats, and Tinypaw exchanged a worried glance with Bluepaw; she could see where this was going.

Thunderbreeze stood, hushing the crowd. "I say we raid their Clan! Attacking them before they attack us!" His lips curled back in a snarl.

Blazestar didn't seem fazed by the warrior's outburst. "However much I admire your loyalty, Thunderbreeze, I must disagree. We can't just run blindly across the moor and into their camp, without even a proper idea of what we're doing there in the first place."

"Blazestar's right." Grayfoot spoke up from the front of the crowd. "We need strategy. And reason. If WindClan is too weak to keep enough of their territory, then we should first discuss it with them and see if we can help."

"What are you, some kind of Firestar?" Fishsplash spat from Tinypaw's far right. His eyes were flashing with greed. "I say we raid; better safe than sorry!" Grayfoot shot him a disgusted glance.

Blazestar growled. "If we run in blindly, _we_ will be at the disadvantage. The Clans have lived peacefully for moons, and one little thing as insignificant as a piece of worthless territory isn't a reason to break it." Many indignant yowls of approval rose against Fishsplash, Tinypaw being one of them.

Fishsplash twitched his whiskers, his eyes slit, but said nothing more.

"I think we shouldn't do anything." A quiet voice below the din made Tinypaw prick her ears. She turned and looked beside her, where Bluepaw was staring down at his paws.

"I think," Bluepaw continued, his voice rising. The Clan fell silent again, listening. "We should just leave it be; we don't have to make a fuss over something like this." He looked up at Blazestar, who nodded for him to go on.

Bluepaw took a tired breath. "If we approach their Clan asking why they gave us the territory, we would be nosing into their business. If we do nothing, then we could still live in peace alongside them."

"Bluepaw's right." Tinypaw spoke up; Bluepaw looked at her with hope in his eyes. "We shouldn't pester them. Sure, we've had one _almost _border skirmish; but that doesn't mean that we have to start a battle." Tinypaw looked straight at Blazestar. "If we don't do anything, we'll be saving innocent blood that could be spilled."

Blazestar studied her, then the rest of his Clan. There was a long silence, where Blazestar sat with his tail around his paws, staring at the RiverClan cats who had earlier been celebrating new warriors; but were now sitting, too, in earnest.

"...We will not fight." Blazestar mewed simply. And the meeting broke.

To Tinypaw's left, Fishsplash was still bristling. Cats moved around him, and he glared angrily up at the Reed Rock where Blazestar had stood moments before. Tinypaw felt a prickle of worry shudder down her spine; what was he up to?

Tinypaw padded over to him, scorching his pelt with her fine gaze. "What was that about? Do you _want _innocent warriors and apprentices to die?" she challenged.

Fishsplash's fur flattened, and he looked down intensely at Tinypaw. "No. My duty is to my Clan, and my leader. Of courseI don'twant _innocent cats to die_."

Tinypaw found his tone infuriating; why did he treat her like a stubborn kit?

Fishsplash turned away from her, slapping Tinypaw's muzzle with his tail. "It's the _not so_ innocent ones I fear for." he growled; he spoke in a tone only Tinypaw could hear below the noise.

Tinypaw gulped and shrunk back, eyes wide. She blinked rapidly a few times to clear her thoughts, and was just able to see Fishsplash disappear into the warriors' den.

Tinypaw shivered. What exactly did he mean when he said he feared for the not so innocent? He couldn't be sincere; it just wasn't like him. Perhaps he was hiding something...other than the Creekpaw incident.

Tinypaw felt a tail run along her side, and she turned to see Bluepaw standing next to her staring at the place where Fishsplash disappeared.

"I wonder what he's hiding?" Bluepaw tipped his head to one side. Tinypaw paled; Bluepaw couldn't have found out about Creekpaw...it just wasn't possible...Fishsplash's threat echoed in her mind.

"W-What makes you think that?" Tinypaw blurted before she could stop herself. Bluepaw stared at her, confusion written in his eyes.

"Nothing. He just...seemed anxious about something, that's all." Bluepaw twitched his whiskers at her. "Is there something _you're_ hiding from me?"

Tinypaw grew hot. Of course; Bluepaw just saw he was anxious; she guessed this is what she got for overreacting. "Er..." Tinypaw looked around at anything but him. When she looked at his eyes again, she saw with relief that they were teasing and playful. She let out a silent sigh and smiled.

A thought struck her. " Hey...can I...show you something?"

Bluepaw looked around camp. "Well, since no one needs me." he dipped his head. "Sure."

Tinypaw flicked her tail, signaling him to follow. She felt uneasy about showing Bluepaw, but it was worth a shot if she wanted to figure out this mystery.

Once out of camp, Tinypaw trotted along the familiar trail towards the ShadowClan border. Soon, the MonsterPlace could be seen above the crest of the hill.

As Tinypaw descended the hill, she paused. She looked back at Bluepaw, and saw he was trembling.

Alarmed, Tinypaw raced back up to him. "What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry." Bluepaw shook his head. "It's just that...I've never been so close before. My mentor told me not to venture this far out, because she warned that there were horrible beasts here." he shivered.

Tinypaw's fur flattened. She had forgotten he was three moons younger than her. She began to have second thoughts; should she show him the raven carcass?

"Hey, don't worry." she laid her tail-tip gently on his shoulder. "I've got your back."

Bluepaw nodded. He straightened, once again passive and confident. "Okay."

Tinypaw nodded in approval. She led the way over the hill, carefully stepping onto the hard Thunderpath. It burned hot on her paws, but she ignored it and started walking toward the half-bridge. She kept glancing back to make sure Bluepaw was following, and every time she did so she became more and more uneasy about what she was going to do.

When she reached the bridge, she stopped. Her nose wrinkled as it caught the sour stench of crowfood, and she saw Bluepaw cringe back at the odor.

"Ew!" he exclaimed. He pawed his nose, eyes slit. "What's _that_?"

"Er," Tinypaw thought quickly. She spotted the raven and, before she could think, shoved it into the lake. A smear of blood followed it.

Bluepaw padded up to stand beside her. "What?"

"Must just be some old prey." Tinypaw mewed lamely. But Bluepaw wasn't listening; he was staring at the blood smear, horror in his eyes.

"It's not what you think," Tinypaw mewed quickly. _Oh great StarClan, what was I thinking!_

But Bluepaw didn't respond. He blinked rapidly a couple of times, then turned his wide blue eyes onto Tinypaw. "What...is it then?"

Tinypaw's neck fur fluffed up in anxiety. "That's what I wanted...to talk to you about."

Cautiously, Tinypaw told Bluepaw about the blood trail. It was beginning to darken when she finished.

Bluepaw blinked at her. His eyes were calm and understanding. "And you came to me to see if I could help?"

Tinypaw blinked. "I was hoping so."

Bluepaw looked into the water, where the faint outline of the raven was visible. "Okay. We should get that out of there, first. We don't want to taint the water." Tinypaw insisted on doing it, and she carefully extracted the raven from the lake water. She spat out wet feathers, shaking her head in disgust. She dragged it away to bury it from sight.

When she returned, Bluepaw was sniffing at the drying blood trail. "I can smell faint cat scent." Tinypaw's heart soared; she eagerly bent to sniff, but recoiled as the tang of blood engulfed her nose.

"How can you smell beyond the blood?" She asked, but Bluepaw only shook his head in concentration. Tinypaw followed him as he walked along the scent trail.

As soon as they reached the place where Tinypaw had stopped the night before, Bluepaw kept going until he reached the edge of the TwolegPlace.

"The trail ends there." Tinypaw called to him; she had stayed farther back.

Bluepaw looked back at her, his tail-tip twitching as he thought. "But the cat scent doesn't." He gazed into the TwolegPlace; the sun was just beginning to set, and the low-hanging clouds were stained pink and yellow. "I have a feeling something wanted you – or any other cat that came this far – to go inside."

Tinypaw shivered. Whoever that strange cat was that told her to meet by the half-bridge must be the same one who wanted her inside the TwolegPlace. Tinypaw still felt curious, but she couldn't ignore the strange feeling of recognition she had seen in the cat's eyes.

Tinypaw turned away. "Come on. Let's go back." Bluepaw, puzzled, followed her away from the TwolegPlace.

"But the scent continues!" Bluepaw mewed anxiously, staring in disbelief at Tinypaw. "Isn't that what you were curious about? We should follow it."

"TwolegPlace is dangerous. We can't go in. It's Clan code." Tinypaw didn't look back as she answered.

Bluepaw strayed one last glance at TwolegPlace, then turned his head and ran to catch up to Tinypaw, the rays of the setting sun staining the sky gold and blue.

**Review! **

** Do you think I should add Bluepaw's POV to the mix? Or should I wait until the next book, where he becomes more active? Please put your answer in review form.**

** Thanks to people for reviewing! Keep it up! I'll try to make the next update sooner. :/**


	9. Chapter 7: ShadowClan

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors.**

**Chapter 7**

_**ShadowClan**_

_ Skullpaw pushed through the entrance to camp, _carrying a limp frog in his jaws. He padded over to the fresh-kill pile, placing his prey down and staring curiously in front of him.

Bearstripe, Blackpaw, Frenzypaw, and Pondripple were digging a hole underneath Fallen Tree, occasionally sticking their heads inside and pulling them out again.

"Have you all gone mad?" Skullpaw called to Blackpaw, eyes full of amusement; he watched as Blackpaw backed out of the hole, shaking dirt off of her head.

"No," Blackpaw panted; she sneezed. "we haven't." She flicked her tail to Duskstar's den, where Dewheart was repeatedly going in and out with herbs in her jaws.

"Duskstar ordered us to dig a hole here to store prey. The heat in the ground will keep fresh-kill from becoming wet or frozen when the snow comes."

Skullpaw wrinkled his nose. "We've never had that problem before." He remarked. The fresh-kill pile was located beneath a shady grotto at the right corner of camp, usually shielded from wind and snow by the pines that had surrounded it. Now, the pines were stark and bare against the sky, and Fallen Tree cut right through the grotto; Skullpaw understood.

"All right." He nodded. "You need another paw?"

Blackpaw opened her mouth to reply, but closed it again and slit her eyes. She growled at something behind Skullpaw, and Skullpaw turned around to see his brother strutting over.

"Hey, Blackpaw. You need any help digging the prey-hole?" Deathpaw meowed as he trotted toward them. Skullpaw rolled his eyes.

"No. Skullpaw was going to help me." Blackpaw replied flatly. Her tail started to swish back and forth when Deathpaw didn't leave. Skullpaw looked over at his brother and saw a glint of frustration beneath the coolness of his gaze.

Deathpaw rolled his eyes. "Skullpaw? Please. He's hardly strong enough. Why, just the other day I saw him run his head into a tree; he fell right over and began to cry..."

"That wasn't yesterday!" Skullpaw's fur fluffed up in indignation and anger. "I was hardly three moons old!" Deathpaw smirked. Skullpaw looked behind him and saw that Frenzypaw and Singedpaw were snickering a little ways away.

Skullpaw squeezed his eyes shut and forced himself to calm down. His brother was only trying to tick him off...he just had to regain control...

"Besides," Deathpaw sighed, standing and turning away, "with his smarts, I bet he couldn't even figure out where the prey goes; in the snow or in the hole..."

Forgetting his struggle to keep in his anger, Skullpaw unsheathed his claws and leaped at his brother. Deathpaw turned around, snarling, and the two brothers tumbled in the dirt.

Skullpaw felt something grab his scruff, and he was suddenly thrown off of Deathpaw. Skullpaw landed with a thud on the hard-packed earth, winded and wheezing.

"What are you two doing?" Bearstripe yowled; Skullpaw staggered to a standing position, and with a rush of guilt and disappointment faced his mentor who was standing a little ways away.

"It hurts! My ankle!" Deathpaw wailed. Skullpaw turned to look at his brother, seeing him lying on the ground a couple of tail-lengths behind Bearstripe. Leopardclaw, just exiting the warriors' den, bounded to Deathpaw's side, helping him up and mewing words of comfort.

Bearstripe glared at Skullpaw. "What's the matter with you? Attacking a Clan mate, let alone your own _brother?_"

Skullpaw hung his head, but only to hide his bared teeth. Here he was, getting punished for something Deathpaw started, while his brother was off getting pampered in the medicine den for a wound Skullpaw never gave him! It hardly seemed fair!

_That fox-heart had it coming! _Skullpaw longed to scream, but he bit his tongue and listened to Bearstripe lecture him.

Bearstripe was pacing. "I've told you time and time again not to fight with your Clan mates, yet you refuse to hold in your anger." Skullpaw felt Bearstripe cuff him over the ears, and heard him hiss, "And I thought you had matured." Bearstripe turned and stalked off.

Skullpaw looked up and saw him speaking with Softfur a little ways away. He shut his eyes tight; he had tried to hold in his anger. His brother was simply the problem.

Skullpaw felt something warm press beside him. He looked to his left and saw Blackpaw sitting beside him, a fuming look of rage behind her eyes.

"I can't believe it." She growled, swishing her tail back and forth in agitation. "This isn't right. Deathpaw always gets to push you around, only to have you push him back in self-defense; and you're the one who gets a scolding."

Skullpaw didn't answer. He was too intent on Bearstripe's conversation to acknowledge what she'd said; Skullpaw winced when he heard his mentor's voice raise, and caught the word "confinement" on his lips.

"Hold on." Blackpaw stood and started padding over to Softfur and Bearstripe. Skullpaw watched in amazement as Blackpaw spoke to them, seeing Softfur nod and Bearstripe sulk. After a few moments, Blackpaw and Softfur padded up to him and sat down.

"As punishment, you will go without prey until sunrise tomorrow morning." Softfur mewed, and Skullpaw stifled a groan. It was only morning, and he hadn't even eaten a piece of prey yet today.

A question nagged at the back of Skullpaw's mind. "What about Deathpaw?"

"Deathpaw," Softfur exchanged a glance with Blackpaw, "will clean out the elder's den and tend to them for the rest of the day. Blackpaw told me about how he was unjust to speak about you so harshly, and said he deserves at least some form of consequence as well." Softfur purred in amusement.

Once the deputy had left, Skullpaw turned to Blackpaw in amazement. "How'd you get her to change her mind?"

Blackpaw looked smug. "Girls just have better social skills." Blackpaw's tail brushed under his chin as she passed by him, headed for the apprentices' den.

* * *

Skullpaw awoke in the apprentices' den that night, awakened by his growling stomach. He groaned and stretched, heading outside.

The air was crisp for green-leaf, and Skullpaw shivered as a biting wind chilled his fur. Leaf-fall was closing in, and Skullpaw looked worriedly at the budding pines; would the first of the frosts kill what little growth was just beginning to show itself?

Skullpaw shook his head; he didn't need to worry about that now. He had enough to handle already.

Skullpaw quietly slunk across the camp, checked his surroundings, then slipped through a hole behind the elders' den, out of camp and free for the night.

Back in the apprentices' den, Deathpaw stirred in his nest, disturbed by the movement of his brother leaving the den. He blinked opened his eyes and stretched, poking his head out of the entrance in time to see his brother's snow-white tail disappear behind the elders' den.

With a growl, Deathpaw slit his eyes and padded out of the den, tracing his brother's scent and following him out of camp.

* * *

Skullpaw followed the familiar trail toward the RiverClan border, scenting the MonsterPlace and spotting a ginger shape beneath the half-bridge. He bounded over, slowing to a trot as he caught Napoleon's eye a few tail-lengths away.

"Good evening." Napoleon purred. Skullpaw dipped his head respectively and sat down across from his part-time mentor.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Skullpaw asked.

Napoleon twitched his whiskers in thought. "I wanted to speak to you about your task..."

"Is there something wrong? I'm doing my best, sir. I try to keep contact with the others, but it's harder now that the Clans are back to their territories..." Skullpaw trailed off, noticing he was rambling. He straightened, trying to regain his dignity.

"Nothing's wrong, Skullpaw. It's simply what to do next." Napoleon chuckled, a hollow sound that raised the hairs on Skullpaw's neck; this was a cat that meant business.

Napoleon yawned, as if bored. "I'm only going to say this once, so listen hard. I've gathered a lot of information already on who you're working with, but I still need more if I'm to help you become leader. You'll meet more challenges as you grow older, wiser, stronger; you - _all_ of you - will need training to face and conquer these challenges."

"What exactly are you suggesting?" Skullpaw mewed slowly, confusion taking over his calm air of pride.

Napoleon tapped his tail-tip up and down on the ground. "Merely that you let me meet these friends of yours."

Skullpaw gulped, doubt suddenly overtaking him. Why was he doubting Napoleon? He had known him for such a long time, he would never hurt him...but still, the thoughts of the fire invaded his mind.

_"You're a hero, throughout RiverClan, ThunderClan, and ShadowClan, because you saved that kit. You're popular now; Duskstar is impressed with your work in the fire, in the investigation of Rabbitsteps, and with your determination to help your Clan be strong again. Don't you see, Skullpaw? I'm only helping you achieve your goal."_

Napoleon hadn't even hesitated when Skullpaw suggested the fire could've killed his Clan that day. Was he really the one to trust?

Skullpaw nodded. "I'll...do it."

"Good. Now I - " Napoleon's ears swiveled for a moment, his nose twitching. "Someone is here..."

Napoleon padded slowly past Skullpaw, who craned his neck to look behind him. He heard something shift, and suddenly something leaped on him from behind, knocking Skullpaw backwards. Skullpaw gasped, winded, and opened his eyes wide with surprise as the new cat pinned him down.

"So, this is where you run off to. I never knew you could be so sly." Skullpaw shut his eyes in frustration. No; he couldn't have followed him...why had he even left the nest...

Napoleon rounded the bend again, a smirk of amusement spreading across his face. "Well, well. Who's this? A friend of yours, Skullpaw?"

Skullpaw pushed the new cat off of him, shaking out his fur. His tail drooped in defeat. "This is my brother, De-"

"Pleasure to meet you, sir. The name's Deathpaw." the new cat dipped his head to Napoleon, slapping his tail over Skullpaw's muzzle.

"I see." Napoleon's eyes flashed with amusement. He turned to Skullpaw, curious. "You never mentioned you had a brother before. I have to wonder why?"

Skullpaw breathed a frustrated sigh as Deathpaw spoke again. "My, my. How rude of him. Yeah," Deathpaw shoved against Skullpaw playfully, but ended up making Skullpaw stagger on his paws, "Ol' Skully and I are real close." Skullpaw rolled his eyes.

"So..." Deathpaw sat down. "Who are you, anyway?"

Before Napoleon could answer, Skullpaw stepped between them. "Go home, Deathpaw. You don't belong here." Skullpaw growled flatly. He wasn't going to let Deathpaw take anything else away from him; first his pride, and now this. This was the only thing Skullpaw had that Deathpaw didn't and Skullpaw intended to keep it that way.

Napoleon laid his tall-tip on Skullpaw's shoulder. "Why not?" He gestured to Deathpaw, green eyes full of something Skullpaw couldn't recognize; was it...recognition? Was Napoleon _impressed?_

"Thank you." Deathpaw mewed, and sat down. Skullpaw sat beside Napoleon, sulkily thinking of what he would do to Deathpaw when they returned to camp.

After what seemed like a moon had passed, the sun finally began to rise over the horizon.

"Well, it seems our time is up." Napoleon stood, stretched, and began to say his goodbyes. Deathpaw called off to him heartily, Skullpaw mumbled a defeated farewell, and Napoleon bounded away toward the winding Thunderpath leading to TwolegPlace.

"He seemed nice. What was his name, again?" Deathpaw mewed as Skullpaw and him padded back through the forest.

"Nothing." Skullpaw grumbled, kicking loose pebbles behind him. He couldn't help but get the feeling that Deathpaw's appearance had shaken his relationship with Napoleon; he felt his brother had made it crumble somehow, but he couldn't place quite how he had done it.

"Why so grumpy? Did you eat a bad pigeon or something?" Deathpaw put on a look of mock surprise on his face and stopped walking. "Oh, that's right, you couldn't eat at all yesterday."

"What about you? You're paw has been healing awfully fast for only being sprained and cut yesterday." Skullpaw snapped back, unable to contain his annoyance.

"At least I wasn't the one who started the fight in the first place." Deathpaw shot back. It took all of Skullpaw's strength not to trip him.

**Again, sooo sorry for the delay. I'll try to update faster, but with finals coming up...I doubt I'll get very far. O_o I'll try my best, though, and you never know what might happen! ^_^'**


	10. Chapter 8: WindClan

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors.**

**Chapter 8:**

_**WindClan**_

_ Riverpaw winced as mouse bile seeped into _her mouth, struggling with the urge to gag.

Seeing her expression, Swiftbreeze laughed. "You hurry along now. The elders need that, and they can't get it if you're eating it all!" Riverpaw groaned and stalked out of the den, trying to keep the bile-soaked moss out of her tongue's way; all the while, Swiftbreeze purred with amusement behind her as he continued his own duties as medicine cat.

The warm, late-greenleaf sun shone brightly over the WindClan camp, warriors and apprentices alike basking in its unexpected warmth; nearby, the kits were playing outside of the nursery, bouncing around a dried-out heather bush Eaglefeather had found for them while on patrol that morning. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary as Riverpaw made her way toward the elders' den, but she noticed that all of the WindClan cats - including the kits - were unnaturally skinny for this time of year. This worried Riverpaw, but she pushed the thoughts aside as she approached the elders.

"Finally! I've had a tick nipping me for _days._" Milkeyes sighed as he saw Riverpaw enter with the mouse bile. Riverpaw set it in front of him, and Milkeyes turned around so his back was facing her. "Well, get started!"

Sandfoot purred. "Oh, give her a break, Milkeyes. With all your yapping, she'll be too exhausted before she starts on me!" Riverpaw grumbled, not in the mood for the elders' humor as she dug around Milkeyes's shoulder fur.

All night, Riverpaw had lay awake worrying about the prophecy. Onestar had said that she played a part in it, but Riverpaw couldn't help but wonder _what _part and how big it was. She also had a sneaking suspicion that there was more that Onestar wasn't telling her. When dawn had finally come, Riverpaw decided that she would like to speak to him again, and figured out exactly how to do it.

Riverpaw quickly finished with the elders, running back to the medicine den as Swiftbreeze exited it with herbs in his jaws.

"Swiftbreeze!" Riverpaw yowled as she barreled into him; herbs flew everywhere, and Swiftbreeze hissed in annoyance.

"Riverpaw! What's the matter with you!" He growled, shaking dust off his pelt and gathering his herbs again.

Riverpaw drooped her ears, then perked them up again. "Sorry, Swiftbreeze, but...I wanted to ask you something." She shuffled her paws.

"Well, make it quick, Riverpaw. I'm going to the Moonpool and I have to leave now if I want to make it there by nightfall." Swiftbreeze licked his paw and swiped it over his whiskers, sneezing as dust puffed in his face.

"Er...That's..." Riverpaw stumbled to find her words. "Can I go with you?"

Swiftbreeze blinked at her in surprise. "Why?" he inquired. "I don't even know if that's allowed."

Riverpaw's tail shot into the air. "I'm sure it's okay, if we ask Tawnystar."

"Yes, yes, but why do you want to go?" Swiftbreeze asked again.

"Um, I need to ask StarClan something." Riverpaw looked at her paws again, her pelt burning. Why did she think this was a good idea earlier?

Swiftbreeze's eyes widened in question, but he said nothing. "All right. Let's go ask Tawnystar if it's okay." Riverpaw's heart soared.

The two padded toward the far center of camp, where Tawnystar was speaking to Nightshadow in front of his den. Riverpaw walked a bit ahead of Swiftbreeze, eager to hear what her leader would say.

"Tawnystar," Swiftbreeze called, and the golden tom turned his head in their direction.

"Excuse me," he mewed to Nightshadow, and trotted toward Riverpaw and his medicine cat. "Yes?"

"Riverpaw has asked if she can come to the Moonpool with me." Swiftbreeze explained, and Riverpaw nodded.

Tawnystar looked skeptical. "Well," he grumbled, "we don't usually send warrior apprentices to that kind of place; only for their one trip at the beginning of apprenticeship." He looked at Riverpaw. "I'm aware that you still haven't reached nine moons yet, the requirement for such a trip."

"Please, Tawnystar," Riverpaw pleaded, "it's really important. Let this serve as my trip, and when the other new apprentices go, I can stay behind." Riverpaw desperately wanted to go; she couldn't stand another sleepless night worrying about the prophecy.

Tawnystar exchanged a look with Swiftbreeze. He flicked his tail for him to follow, and the two toms padded a short ways away to talk in private. Riverpaw sat down, yellow eyes alert and ears straining to hear what they were saying.

After a couple of heartbeats, the toms returned. To Riverpaw's delight, Tawnystar nodded approval.

"You may go. But, you have to hunt all day for the Clan when the other apprentices visit." Tawnystar warned.

Riverpaw nodded vigorously. "I promise I won't be a burden."

Tawnystar nodded, and padded back to where Nightshadow was waiting for him.

Medicine cat and apprentice padded back toward the medicine den, and Swiftbreeze dismissed Riverpaw momentarily as he packed another set of traveling herbs. Riverpaw waited outside his den, and when he told her to eat the herbs she obeyed.

"All right, come on." Swiftbreeze flicked his tail and trotted toward the camp entrance, Riverpaw following close behind like an obedient kit.

* * *

Riverpaw made sure she was on her best behavior as she followed Swiftbreeze across the moor. The sun beat down on her neck fur, and the grasses at her feet crunched dryly as they padded along. _How I wish for water._ Riverpaw thought ruefully of how nice it would be to splash into the cool lake right now.

_Stop that,_ she scolded herself, _you can't just go wandering about like that. Pay attention. _

Ahead of her, Swiftbreeze stopped to scent the air. Riverpaw followed his lead, smelling the faintest scent of rabbit on the breeze; Riverpaw's stomach rumbled, the traveling herbs she had eaten not filling her in the slightest; they weren't half as satisfying as real food.

"Come on. This way. "Swiftbreeze mewed as he skirted around a dry bush. They padded along, and Riverpaw swore she could see heat waves over the hills ahead of them.

Riverpaw, uncomfortable in the heat and silence, made an attempt at conversation. "If it gets any hotter, my pelt will burn off."

Swiftbreeze made a scoffing noise. "If this heat doesn't let up, our pelts won't be the only thing WindClan will have to worry about." Riverpaw blinked at his ominous words.

"Well," Riverpaw mewed, "I'm sure it won't get that bad; I mean, we're fairing pretty well, what with the prey loss..." She trailed off when she noticed Swiftbreeze wasn't listening. Instead, his ears were perked up and he was scenting the air again.

"What's up?" Riverpaw asked hesitantly. She glanced to her left, where the sun was just beginning to set; she hadn't noticed it had gotten so late.

Swiftbreeze closed his jaws and growled. "Nothing. Just a ThunderClan patrol." Riverpaw nodded and slit her eyes. ThunderClan had recently doubled their patrols, making WindClan cats suspicious; why had they suddenly become so keen to protect themselves? Was it because they were hiding something?

A thought struck Riverpaw. Weren't medicine cats supposed to be neutral to Clan boundaries? She looked to Swiftbreeze, who was staring across the border with hatred. Why was he being so hostile, then?

Swiftbreeze bounded up the hill, and Riverpaw shook her head to clear it before following him up the slope. They headed closer to the riverbed, and Riverpaw gratefully soaked in the spray. The air, even if the sun was almost down, hadn't cooled a single degree, making Riverpaw feel hot and sticky. A steady wind had picked up from the lake, and the two cats leaned down to drink before starting up to the Moonpool.

As they headed upward, Riverpaw decided to ask Swiftbreeze about her thoughts. "Swiftbreeze," she started, "Back there, when you scented the patrol, you seemed to be more hostile than usual. Why is that?"

Swiftbreeze harrumphed. "Why is it your so nosy?" He snapped.

Riverpaw blinked. "I wasn't trying to be." Riverpaw countered. "...I just thought that medicine cats didn't _have _hostilities for other Clans, you know?" Riverpaw mewed, her voice softer.

Swiftbreeze sighed and looked down at the ground. After a couple of moments, he looked ahead again. "Things are different now. In these times, ThunderClan and WindClan cats...just don't mix." Riverpaw blinked, puzzled. Seeing her expression, Swiftbreeze sighed.

"You'll understand when you're older." Swiftbreeze stopped. "We're here."

Riverpaw looked around, but didn't see any sign of the Moonpool. She opened her mouth in question, but closed it again as she saw the ThunderClan and ShadowClan medicine cats coming up the rise. They meowed greetings to Swiftbreeze and Riverpaw, coming to sit down next to them.

_This must be where they meet each other first,_ Riverpaw realized. She looked down toward the lakeshore, straining to see the RiverClan medicine cat, but she couldn't see anyone there.

"Hello, Swiftbreeze." The ShadowClan medicine cat mewed. She was a petite dark gray she-cat with startling blue eyes, and Riverpaw noticed a cream tom sitting beside her, one she had seen before. She grasped around her memory for his name.

Luckily, Swiftbreeze jumped in before Riverpaw was forced to answer. "Greetings, Dewheart, Fuzzypaw." _Fuzzypaw. _Riverpaw knew she recognized him. _That's it! He's that ShadowClan cat Skullpaw's brother. But..._ Riverpaw cocked her head to the side.

Fuzzypaw squinted his eyes at Riverpaw, then opened them wide. "Riverpaw! It's Riverpaw, right?" Riverpaw nodded. "I remember you." Fuzzypaw padded over to her and sat down, purring. "Are you a medicine cat apprentice now?"

"Er, no." Riverpaw mewed, slightly embarrassed. "I'm just...along for the trip." She tilted her head to the side, looking Fuzzypaw up and down. "What about you? I saw you helping the medicine cat on the beach, but I also saw you hunting. Are you a new medicine cat or...?"

Fuzzypaw nodded. "I recently switched from training as a warrior to training as a medicine cat. This is my second time coming to the Moonpool." he stated proudly.

Riverpaw nodded and excused herself to talk to the ThunderClan medicine cats. Although she knew her newest friend Moonpaw was training to be a warrior, she thought that maybe this medicine cat apprentice could tell her about her.

"Hey." Riverpaw mewed as she approached the tortoiseshell she-cat and the gray tom. "Who're you?"

The tortoiseshell smiled. "I'm Mosspatch, and this is my apprentice, Ashpaw." Ashpaw muttered a "Nice to meet you," but didn't look Riverpaw in the eye.

Riverpaw glanced at Mosspatch questioningly, and she replied, "Oh, he's just a bit shy around cats he doesn't know. That's just how he is. He'll loosen a little on the trip up." She swiveled her head around. "Speaking of which, where's RiverClan at?"

Swiftbreeze looked to the sky, where the first stars of Silverpelt were beginning to blossom. "RiverClan or not, we should get going now. It'll be moon high soon enough." The medicine cats began to pad up the slope, Riverpaw's excitement mounting with every paw step. She was going to speak to StarClan, but how a medicine cat did it!

Still, doubt and worry creeped into her mind. If she _did _meet Onestar again, and if he _did _give her more information, would it help her...? Or only make her worry more...?

Riverpaw shook off her thoughts as she saw Ashpaw was coming over to pad beside her. "Hi." He mewed shyly. "I'm Ashpaw. Sorry, I didn't properly introduce myself back there."

Riverpaw blinked, sympathetic. "It's okay. We all get shy sometimes."

Ashpaw sighed. "But that's the issue. I'm shy all the time. Well, except when I'm working." he mumbled.

"It's okay, though." Riverpaw tried to cheer her new friend up. "Sometimes being shy can be to your advantage. If cats think you aren't listening to them because your too shy, you could use that as a _way_ to listen. Like," Riverpaw struggled to find an example, but they had already reached the crest of the Moonpool. Rocks were scattered along in the dirt, and Riverpaw had to jump to avoid them as she bounded up to where Swiftbreeze stood at the top.

"Ah, there you are." Swiftbreeze mewed as Riverpaw came to stand breathlessly beside him. He turned his head forward. "Have a look."

Just as Riverpaw had caught her breath, it was taken away again at the sight she saw. A roaring, silver waterfall cascaded down a midnight-black slab of rock, landing in a perfectly still pool that Riverpaw swore she could've stepped on for how smooth and glassy it was. Everything was glowing faintly in the moonlight, staining all of the cats' pelts a light silver color.

"It's beautiful." Riverpaw breathed, and Swiftbreeze chuckled beside her.

They headed down the hill, Riverpaw finding herself slipping into numerous cracks and imprints in the rock; when she looked closer, however, she saw with a rush of excitement that what she was slipping on were paw prints, eternally stuck in the rock.

"Wow. I wonder who made these?" Riverpaw wondered aloud, staring at the paw prints in awe. Fuzzypaw and Ashpaw chuckled behind her.

Riverpaw saw all of the medicine cats sitting down at different sides of the Moonpool, and she noticed with a frown that Swiftbreeze and the ThunderClan medicine cat, Mosspatch, were on opposite sides with ShadowClan in the middle.

"Where _is_ RiverClan?" Fuzzypaw mewed with worry. "If they were coming, they should've been here by now."

The three senior medicine cats glanced at each other, eyes full of understanding. Riverpaw waited for them to say something, but all they did was face the Moonpool again.

Swiftbreeze beckoned to her with his tail, and Riverpaw sat at a place beside Fuzzypaw and Ashpaw in the centermost edge of the pool.

"RiverClan or not, let's begin." Dewheart sighed sadly. She dipped her nose in the water and settled herself down, falling to sleep almost immediately. Riverpaw watched as all the other medicine cats did the same, and turned to where Swiftbreeze was looking at her expectantly.

"Well? Go on." He nudged her gently, and Riverpaw tentatively put her nose in the water; it was icy cold, and she shivered slightly as she felt darkness swallowing her until there was nothing.

Riverpaw opened her eyes to a biting wind, having to squint as her eyes watered briefly. Riverpaw looked around to grasp at her surroundings, but all she could see was an endless yellow plain, with a dark, cloud-covered sky that held no moon and no stars.

"Hello?" Riverpaw yowled, trying to raise her voice above the howling wind. There was no answer, so Riverpaw shrugged and started walking along the plain ahead of her. After a couple of heartbeats, a dark, evergreen forest glittering with what looked like stars sprouted as Riverpaw crested another hill, and she picked up the pace until she was standing at the edge of the forest. The sky was a deep blue on the other side, with stars littering it like snow on a dark gray pelt. A large, round moon hung low in the sky, just rising and bringing a warm silver glow to the forest.

Riverpaw tried to take a step into it, but stepped back again, puzzled. As she had placed her paw at the edge, she felt as if she were being rebounded backwards, like hitting a soft wall. Riverpaw tried running at it, but ended up flying backward as she hit the wall again; only this time, it felt like a solid rock was there in front of her.

"Ow!" Riverpaw rubbed her nose with her paw, losing confidence.

"You won't make any progress going in from there." Riverpaw jumped as a low voice chuckled behind her. She whirled around and faced a ginger tom with a forlorn look in his eyes besides the smile he had on his face.

"Who're you? Where am I?" Riverpaw scented ShadowClan on his pelt, but besides the fact that he was an enemy Riverpaw couldn't help feeling like he was important somehow.

"My name is Flametail." The ginger tom mewed, dipping his head in a formal greeting. "And we're just about on the edge of the territory of the Dark Forest."

At the sound of the name of The Place of No Stars, Riverpaw felt the hairs on the back of her neck bristle. She'd heard many a tale as a kit of what the Dark Forest was like; always forbidding and drenched in shadow, it was a place where evil cats - like the ever-famous Tigerstar - went to spend eternity after they died. Riverpaw didn't recognize Flametail's name, but from the way he sounded it seemed like he knew this place well; so well, in fact, that he may have spent forever living here.

"Who are you?" Riverpaw demanded, slitting her eyes. She dropped into a crouch, bristling, ready to spring if this strange cat dared to make a move on her.

Flametail shook his head. "I told you, my name is Flametail." He looked away wistfully. "I used to be ShadowClan's medicine cat, before..." He trailed off, shuddering.

"Just like ShadowClan to produce a traitor of a medicine cat!" Riverpaw spat in an attempt to be brave; she was, in fact, so frightened that she could've fled right then and there.

Flametail gave her a crooked smile. "I wasn't a traitor, apprentice. I actually was a part of StarClan before Brokenstar captured me." He sighed. "I know this is hard to believe, but try to understand."

Riverpaw's fur flattened on her back, but she continued to slit her eyes at the tom. "How do I know you're not lying?"

"The truth is, you don't." Flametail replied flatly. "But if you want to continue to StarClan I suggest you follow me." The ginger tom began to pad away to Riverpaw's right, making sure to keep well away from the edge of the forest.

Riverpaw paused. Should she follow him? He could be leading her into a trap; and yet, Riverpaw thought with guilt, she had seen such sadness in his eyes. After another moment of pondering, Riverpaw finally decided to follow him after all.

Riverpaw bounded along the edge of the forest, cresting the rise and spying Flametail sitting a couple of tail-lengths ahead of her near a pile of dried bracken.

"Here." Flametail mewed quietly as Riverpaw sat down beside him. Riverpaw looked to where he was gazing and saw an old, graying tree stump, its edges blackened with the scorch marks of past fire. Riverpaw leaned forward and sniffed it, catching with surprise the scents of fresh water and new grass.

Riverpaw looked to Flametail questioningly. "Go now, little one." Flametail mewed. He licked her ear in comfort. "Go to StarClan. All you have to do is head for the stump at a running start and don't stop until you hit it."

"But won't I just crash?" Riverpaw meowed as she looked at the stump. She thought Flametail's idea seemed foolish, but she found that she felt a warm aura around the stump, as if life and energy were swelled inside it.

Flametail nudged Riverpaw forward. Riverpaw looked back at him, an idea forming in her mind.

"But wait. You said you were stuck here, right?" Flametail nodded sadly. "Can't you just follow me through, back to StarClan?"

Flametail shook his head. "I wish I could, child. But one who has passed into this world and is already dead can never return to StarClan again."

Riverpaw felt her heart was about to break for this sorry cat. But instead, a new determination swelled inside her. "Stay here, Flametail. I'm going to go to StarClan and tell them about you. I'll get you out of here, I...I promise." With that, Riverpaw leaped at the tree stump and into another forest. Riverpaw stumbled and rolled forward, bumping into a tree with a thump. Riverpaw stood and shook out her pelt, the warm scents of StarClan wreathing around her like a protective veil. She looked behind her to where she had exited The Place of No Stars, but saw nothing that could've shown any sign of her arrival. She sighed and began to head out of the forest, eager to be out on the plains of StarClan again.

As Riverpaw left the forest and opened out onto the grassy plain she was used to seeing, she saw Lionflower and Onestar calling to her and bounding forward toward her not three fox-lengths away.

"Riverpaw! You're a new sight to see on a half-moon. Are you a medicine cat now?" Lionflower yowled as she bounded toward her; Riverpaw saw a new light in her eyes. Onestar trotted up next to her, and suddenly Riverpaw felt warmed by all of the familiar and safe scents around her.

"Onestar, I need to talk to you." Riverpaw stated flatly, all business now. She had finally gotten to visit him, and now she had to talk to him before she awoke, which she felt was soon.

Onestar's gaze turned from one of joy to one of a true leader. "Riverpaw," He mewed sternly, " I told you - "

"I know, Onestar, but, there must be more you can tell me!" Riverpaw blurted out. Onestar slit his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Riverpaw. But, this just isn't stuff an apprentice should know alone. You still have a lot to learn about the warrior code without worrying about a fabled prophecy." Onestar wouldn't meet her eye, and he turned to pad away.

"Wait! There's something else I need to tell you!" Riverpaw called, and Onestar turned his head to look back at her. He sighed wearily and padded back to her, sitting down with his tail curled around his paws.

"You used to know Flametail, right, Onestar?" Onestar nodded to Riverpaw. "Well, he was captured by...by Brokenstar and brought to the Place of No Stars and he needs to come back because he doesn't belong there..." Riverpaw found herself rambling, and immediately stopped.

"I'm sorry, Riverpaw. But every cat who goes there - "

"Can't return, I know, but still...you have to figure out how to help him. He just..." Riverpaw remembered his sorrowful expression, "...seemed so lost."

Seeing Riverpaw's stricken expression, Lionflower licked her between the ears in comfort. "Don't worry about it, Riverpaw. There's time yet." Riverpaw felt her paws getting heavy, her eyelids drooping.

"B-But...wait..." Riverpaw mewed sleepily. But the world of StarClan was already fading around her.

"All in good time..."

Riverpaw opened her eyes, blinking in the sudden darkness. The other medicine cats were waking, and Riverpaw realized Swiftbreeze was still cloaked in StarClan. She padded over to the bottom of the hill to wait for the others, her paws heavy with sadness.

That didn't help at all, she thought wearily. _It only seemed to make me more confused._ A new thought suddenly dawned on Riverpaw. Why did Onestar not want her to know more of the Prophecy; besides her being an inexperienced apprentice?

_Could it be, _Riverpaw shivered, _that StarClan _doesn't_ know what it means? Could it be...they don't know anything at all?_

**This is, by far, the longest chapter for WindClan that I've written. XD Even the longest chapter on record for me. I'll give you a cookie if you review. :D**


	11. Chapter 9: ThunderClan

**Jeez, I need to get my updating under control. I've been working on "The Story of Farlo" for awhile now, but now I will get back into the Warriors mode! XD For those of you who read both of these stories, I will still be updating Farlo a lot more (I'm sorry to say; and happy to say. ^_^) but I will get this story back on track. As always, thanks for reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors (I'm REALLY getting tired of these...okay, you know what, starting now, this disclaimer counts for the rest of the story. XP)**

**Chapter 9**

_**ThunderClan**_

___Moonpaw blinked the sleep out of her _eyes, yawning and arching her back in a stretch. She purred as she relaxed her muscles, straightening again. She padded out of the den into the warmth of the ThunderClan clearing, ready for a new day.

It wasn't quite sun-high yet, but apprentices and warriors were already attending their important duties. Pebblepaw and Flickerpaw were waiting by the thorn tunnel, yawning as they waited for their mentors. Greenmoss was organizing a border patrol made up of Yarrowtail, Larkwing, and Gingereyes to go out to the WindClan border, and Ashpaw and Mosspatch were organizing their herbs out in the sun outside of their den. Moonpaw remembered that she had wanted to join a hunting patrol, and she padded over to wait beside her friends.

Moonpaw stopped herself, tail drooping. No, she couldn't join them. A feeling of irritation entered her; this was her last day of confinement to camp, but she knew that after this she was bound to be on probation until the Gathering.

She sighed. The Gathering...of course; she had to just _attack _a Clanmate, and her third Gathering would be drawn in front of her to be dangled in her face like a piece of prey she couldn't reach. Moonpaw growled and flicked her tail tip in annoyance, heading instead toward the nursery to check on the kit.

Moonpaw passed through the thorns and branches in front of the den, welcomed by the warm scent of milk and the coolness of the shade.

"Morning, Clovergrass," Moonpaw greeted the queen with a nod. Longkit peeked his head from around his mother's back, and Clovergrass stretched and blinked her green eyes.

"Good morning, Moonpaw." She mewed. She nudged her only tom kit. "Come on, Longkit, say good morning."

Moonpaw felt a rush of sympathy as Longkit shyly came out from behind his mother. "Hi." He said quietly, not meeting Moonpaw's eyes.

"Hello, there." Moonpaw mewed back, warmth in her voice. Longkit seemed to be a bit encouraged by her tone and brightened a bit.

He crouched down, waving his tail in the air. "Do you want to play with me?" He squeaked, then looked down again.

Moonpaw looked to Clovergrass. "If you don't mind, I wouldn't mind to after I clean your nests." Clovergrass purred.

"Sounds like a fine idea." the queen mewed. Longkit's eyes lit up with excitement.

Once Moonpaw had cleared out the old nests and replaced them with some new moss she had found piled in the corner, she followed Longkit outside.

"Let's play Fox Attack!" Longkit squealed. "You be the fox, and I get to chase you around!"

Moonpaw chuckled and felt a rush of sympathy for this kit. _He must be lonely by himself in the nursery all the time._ She wondered briefly about the lack of kits this leaf-fall, but her thoughts were broken as Longkit leaped at her.

"Come on! Roar!" Longkit yowled. "I'm going to defeat you, fox!" Moonpaw pretended to be afraid as Longkit chased her around the clearing, making sure she always was within his reach. They streaked by the elders' den and Highledge, weaving between startled warriors and laughing apprentices.

Finally, Moonpaw collapsed as she felt a small body clamp onto her tail. "He's got me!" She gasped, "The warrior's got me!"

Longkit squeaked as he landed on top of Moonpaw's back, triumphant. "That's right! No fox messes with Longstar, leader of ThunderClan!" Moonpaw laughed as the kit's tail tickled her nose, and she batted him down lightly with her paws. She didn't remember the last time she'd had this much fun in the past two sunrises.

They played until sun-high, Clovergrass finally calling her kit in for a nap.

"Longkit! Time for a rest, love!" Clovergrass called. Longkit's tail drooped.

"But I want to keep playing." He whined. He seemed genuinely crestfallen.

Moonpaw batted his ear affectionately. "Don't worry. There'll be plenty of time to play later." The kit seemed slightly cheered at that thought, and with a hasty goodbye he bounded to his mother.

"Moonpaw!" Moonpaw turned around at the sound of her name, and she looked down in embarrassment as Mossshadow padded towards her.

"Your aren't supposed to be playing when there are more important tasks to finish." Mossshadow flicked her tail in annoyance, and Moonpaw avoided her gaze. She felt a new sense of anger towards her mentor; why did she have to listen to Mossshadow, anyway? It wasn't like she was her leader or anything.

_Patience, Moonpaw. In good time, Mossshadow's nags will be but a distant memory; when you're a warrior, you don't have to listen to her anymore._

Moonpaw was startled as the voice inside her head purred to her. She shivered inwardly; ever since that strange meeting with her supposed father in the forest, Moonpaw had been getting weird messages and thoughts from a strange voice that whispered of greatness. Moonpaw's tail drooped at the memory of her feeling coldly triumphant as she defeated Scatteredpaw in training.

_And why should I listen to _you _either? _Moonpaw thought back to the voice. _You're just telling me what I already know. _The voice didn't reply, and Moonpaw turned her attention back to her angry mentor.

"I know, I know." Moonpaw replied, swishing her tail. "I was cleaning out the nursery when Longkit asked me to play with him."

"You _should've_ refused! You knew fully well that you had duties to attend to, yet you just abandon them like that." Mossshadow's golden eyes burned into Moonpaw's blue ones with the intensity of the scorching sun above them. "I'm beginning to think you don't _care_ for your Clan."

_Are you going to take that lightly, Moonpaw? _the voice asked her. Moonpaw briefly felt fire erupt warm and steady in her muscles, and at that moment she felt she could do anything.

But Moonpaw forced it down. Instead, she returned Mossshadow's gaze calmly. "For your information, I care _very much_ for my Clan; now, if you'll excuse me, I have an apprentices' den to clean out." Moonpaw stalked off, sulking over Mossshadow's words. She had pushed down the feeling of brief invincibility only because she knew she would just get into trouble. The feeling also scared her, slightly, for she had never had it before until the voice had come to her.

_Do not refuse me, Moonpaw. I can make you especially strong and noble. If you follow my lead, I can help you become one of the most treasured and wanted warriors in all of the Clans. Soon, even Mossshadow won't even have the strength to refuse you._

Moonpaw was tempted to give in to the feeling of warmth and power that swept over her again, to release her tension and let this strange and helpful force take charge. But a small part of her still didn't believe this voice's true intentions.

_I'll do what I please, thank you, _Moonpaw thought, scowling to herself. _I can be an effective and strong warrior without your help._

Moonpaw headed inside the apprentices' den, seeing with relief that it was empty; she felt she wouldn't be able to deal with other cats right now. Even the comfort of her brother Seedpaw wouldn't have cheered her up.

Moonpaw began scraping together all of the old moss out of the nests, rolling it into a ball and placing it outside of the den. She then began to look for and take out all of the thorns and twigs from where they would be hiding inside the nests, tossing them over her shoulder into a pile.

Once she was finished inside, she padded out of the den and picked up the ball of old moss in her mouth; she figured she would toss it somewhere in the trees, then thought with a scowl that she wasn't allowed outside. Instead, she settled on throwing it out of the dirt place's back tunnel and into the forest; no one would notice it there.

She went on like this with all of the dens until it was nearly nightfall. She double-checked that the elders' ticks were cleared and that Mosspatch had enough herbs before collapsing beside the fresh-kill pile to enjoy a well-deserved mouse.

The full moon rose swiftly into the sky, and soon Oakstar had leaped onto the Highledge and was calling the Clan to meeting. Moonpaw stayed where she was, too exhausted to move, and too disappointed in herself to force herself to look up.

All around her, cats began milling into the center of the clearing, apprentices and warriors coming out of their newly cleaned out dens to situate themselves for a meeting. Tansytail and Gingereyes were padding side by side out of the warriors' den, followed closely by Scatteredpaw chattering incessantly to Flickerpaw and Sootpaw, who, in Moonpaw's opinion, looked extremely bored. Greenmoss padded out of the medicine den with Mosspatch in tow, and Ashpaw came to sit beside his mentor after exiting the dirt place tunnel. Moonpaw saw Cavesong padding over to her, and she flicked her tail-tip in greeting.

"Hey, Moonpaw." Cavesong dipped her head. "Thanks for clearing out those thorns from beside my nest; they were really getting bothersome."

Moonpaw felt warmed by her praise; at least _someone_ had noticed how hard she was working. "You're welcome." Moonpaw mewed back sincerely; she had always had a friend in Cavesong, and the gray-and-brown warrior settled to sit beside her with her tail around her paws.

As warriors passed by Moonpaw, she heard murmurs of thanks being thrown in her direction from each of them. She felt a new sense of appreciation at all of her praise, and briefly wondered with a flicker of hope if she had impressed even stubborn Mossshadow.

Once all of the cats had settled, Oakstar began. "I would like to create this Gathering patrol. Naturally, Mosspatch, Ashpaw, Greenmoss, and myself will be attending, but as for the others; Larkwing, Gingereyes, Cavesong, Tansytail, Mossshadow, Storktalon, Fallingwater, Pebblepaw, Scatteredpaw, Flickerpaw, Seedpaw, and Moonpaw will come." Moonpaw felt a rush of joy as her leader's gaze briefly rested on her, his eyes twinkling. She couldn't believe it; after all of her hard work, she had been rewarded! She guessed she had earned her right in coming after those days of taking care of the Clan. Murmurs of congratulations flowed toward Moonpaw, and she felt secure and safe wrapped around her Clanmates' support.

_With hard work comes great reward, _the voice purred to Moonpaw. _And with great reward comes great responsibility. _

_ Thanks for the quote of the day, voice. _Moonpaw thought sarcastically. What was it, some kind of storyteller? She could almost imagine what the voice looked like and who it belonged to; why, she even imagined him like the old elder Purdy, who had come from the sun-drown-place so many generations ago and whose jokes and stories still lived among the Clan.

Moonpaw finished her mouse and bounded over to where the other cats were gathering to leave, all the while pelts brushing against her in support and comfort. She smiled smugly at the look of disgust and surprise that came upon Scatteredpaw's face when Moonpaw padded up; Moonpaw saw the three thin scars covering Scatteredpaw's eye, seeing that they were healed completely but would still remain there forever.

"See, Moonpaw? All your work _wasn't _for naught." Pebblepaw remarked, a twinkle in his eyes. Moonpaw purred in thanks, falling into step beside him and Seedpaw as they headed for the Gathering.

The moonlight shone quiet and bright over the WindClan hills as the ThunderClan cats set a brisk pace toward the Gathering, speckles of stars shimmering on the glassy surface of the lake. Moonpaw felt the rush of the wind through her fur and the velvet of night wrap around her, and for an ironic moment she felt like her namesake; the moon, silent and beautiful, just like her.

_Thoughts like that will never make you a warrior. _Moonpaw jumped at the voice's sudden harsh tone, but she shrugged it off and continued her run.

She slowed as they reached the fallen log, shivering as she looked at the black water sloshing inches away from her equally inky paws. She remembered one of her first Gatherings when she had fallen in the lake, where the iciness of the water had paralyzed her. She remembered the blue blur streaking to her rescue, then learning that her soppy hero was named Bluepaw. He had been very sweet to her, and she was thankful that he was the one to save her. She hoped he would see him again tonight, along with her other friends that she had made over the time ThunderClan had helped ShadowClan.

She would never forget how Skullpaw, Tinypaw, Blackpaw, and even Riverpaw had grown so quickly to trust her, and her to them. She had felt that they would always stick by her side, and would continue to feel that way even if she were to meet them in battle.

The Gathering clearing was already packed with cats, and the scents of WindClan, ShadowClan, and RiverClan all mingled together as ThunderClan interspersed. Moonpaw noticed that WindClan was eyeing them warily, and she saw that even some of them were purposely turning their backs to her when she walked by.

Puzzled, Moonpaw distracted herself with looking for her friends. She spotted Riverpaw's black speckled back among a group of WindClan cats, and upon seeing her friend Riverpaw trotted up to her, tail raised in greeting.

"Evening, Moonpaw! It's good to see you again!" Riverpaw exclaimed, touching noses with her friend. "How are things in ThunderClan?"

"Everything's great. I was on probation for awhile, though." Moonpaw felt relief wash over her when she spoke with her old friend, and she felt mutual feelings of excitement and curiosity with Riverpaw.

Riverpaw's eyes widened. "What did you do?"

"Well...err...it's a bit of a long story, but...let's just say Scatteredpaw's got the scars to prove it." Moonpaw mewed the last bit out of the corner of her mouth, and she laughed nervously as Riverpaw craned her neck around to catch a glimpse of Scatteredpaw.

Riverpaw shrugged. "Well, we all slip up sometimes. It's just a part of living in a Clan." Moonpaw nodded in agreement, glad that her friend wasn't angry with her.

"Have you seen Skullpaw or Tinypaw, anywhere? I haven't seen them in awhile." Moonpaw mewed, changing the subject.

Riverpaw shook her head, but then brightened as she looked over Moonpaw's shoulder. "There they are! Here they come." Moonpaw turned around to see Skullpaw walking up to them with Tinypaw trailing shyly behind.

"Hey, Moonpaw! Good to see you again." Tinypaw purred, flicking her tail-tip briefly over Moonpaw's ears as she trotted up; she had quickened her pace when she saw the black she-cat, all shyness gone. "How's the prey running?"

"Good, good." Moonpaw replied. Skullpaw was staring intently at her, and she turned around to look at him. She chuckled uncomfortably, shifting her paws. Noticing her discomfort, Skullpaw blinked and lowered his gaze to the ground.

"Sorry. Daydreaming again." he gave a nervous laugh.

Riverpaw cuffed his ear teasingly. "That's our Skullpaw; always the dreamer." Moonpaw and Tinypaw laughed wholeheartedly.

"What about you guys? How are things in RiverClan and ShadowClan?" Moonpaw asked.

Tinypaw answered first. "Well, between you and me, I think my mentor's working me a bit too hard." She looked at the ground, eyes suddenly wide and anxious.

Riverpaw glanced at the RiverClan cat, waiting for her to continue, but she stayed silent. Moonpaw thought that Riverpaw had expected Tinypaw to say something, and looked slightly distraught when she hadn't continued. Moonpaw shook her head and turned her attention to Riverpaw as she prepared to share what she had to say.

"Actually, I...I wanted to tell you something." Riverpaw grew suddenly uncomfortable, and Moonpaw wondered why her friends were so tense this Gathering. Was it something she said?

"What is it? We're all ears." Skullpaw mewed, sitting down and wrapping his tail around his paws. Moonpaw, Tinypaw, and Riverpaw did the same, watching Riverpaw intently.

"Well, you see, I went with Swiftbreeze up to the Moonpool at half moon..." Riverpaw began.

"You visited the Moonpool?" Tinypaw meowed, eyes shining. "What was it like?"

"Well..." Riverpaw scraped her claws across the ground. "I got this vision, see, from a former WindClan leader named Onestar. He...well..." her voice faltered, and Moonpaw felt a chill run down her spine at the mention of a cat from StarClan speaking to Riverpaw. She laid her tail tip gently on Riverpaw's shoulder in comfort.

Gaining confidence, Riverpaw continued in a hushed voice, "He told me of a certain prophecy." Something in her voice suggested that she wasn't telling them everything.

Moonpaw's ears pricked, and Skullpaw's eyes hardened. Tinypaw's excitement faded into fear.

"What did it say?" Skullpaw pressed quietly, following her hushed tone. all four cats leaned closer together.

Riverpaw took a shaky breath. "Before the Moon, blue feathers will fall, and the Dusk will be avenged. A tiny wing shall fall before the paws of Death, and a bleached skull shall unite with the river to overcome the great evil that rises with the every tide."

Moonpaw felt as if an icy claw had been raked through her, and she blinked rapidly to stop the world from spinning. So the strange words she had heard when Harpiekit had died were part of a prophecy. _Why is StarClan telling Riverpaw, an apprentice? Or better yet, why was it telling _me_? Why did I only hear the first part?_

"Why are you telling us this?" Skullpaw demanded. His voice was firm, but his eyes glistened with recognition and remorse. Had he heard the prophecy, too?

"I have a feeling that...somehow...some of us may be a part of it." Riverpaw's eyes were full of anguish. "I don't know what to do! Do any of you know what it could mean?"

A yowl from Blazestar alerted the apprentices. Moonpaw stood and shook herself, trying not to show how scared she was. "Let's talk about it later." The three other cats tentatively nodded.

Tinypaw shuddered. "To think; what other things has StarClan been keeping from us?"

Skullpaw flicked his tail over her shoulder. "Let's meet here at moon high in two suns to discuss this." Moonpaw didn't like the idea of meeting without permission, especially with cats from other Clans. Yet, something told Moonpaw that this was the right decision. Besides, she felt bad that Riverpaw had to have the burden of the prophecy on her shoulders longer than any of them.

Moonpaw, Skullpaw, and Tinypaw followed Riverpaw over to an open corner of the field, Moonpaw squishing beside Skullpaw and another black tom that Moonpaw recognized as Blackfrost of WindClan as the Gathering started.

Moonpaw turned her attention to the tree, where Blazestar had stepped up first. "Prey is running well in RiverClan. The streams are high and the fish are plentiful. We have named three new warriors, Kestrelshade, Scorchtail, and Sootstripe." Moonpaw joined in as the cats around her chanted the names, and she noticed that Tinypaw's eyes were shining.

"Kestrelshade's my big brother." Tinypaw whispered to Moonpaw. Her blue eyes were full of pride. "I'm so proud of him."

Moonpaw looked to Riverpaw, who had visibly tensed a little ways away from her. WindClan began to murmur incessantly, throwing glances at Blazestar and RiverClan. Some cats raised their lips in a snarl, while others just flicked their tails in annoyance. Moonpaw looked back at Tinypaw, who seemed oblivious to the glares she was receiving from the WindClan cats around her.

Blazestar had stepped back when Moonpaw had looked up at the tree once more, and she saw Oakstar step up.

"Prey is also running well in ThunderClan. Though this heat wave has made every Clan thirsty, ThunderClan is thriving in our forests." He stepped back, letting Duskstar step forward.

"In ShadowClan, our forest is growing back smoothly. Though the fire has, perhaps, made our boughs wither, we stand strong and will fight any who come to challenge us." He glared out at the cats, waiting for them to protest, but the RiverClan cats burst into cheers, soon followed by ThunderClan and ShadowClan after. WindClan was cheering, too, just not as heartily as Moonpaw thought they would. After all, they had still helped to rebuild the camp.

Finally, Tawnystar stepped forward. Moonpaw could already tell something was wrong by the tense look he had on his face, reflecting that of his Clanmates below him. Moonpaw's ears perked up, and she tensed.

"WindClan's prey is swift as ever." Tawnystar began; it was neither a negative nor positive statement. "However, wolves have been striking, and this heat wave will probably turn them toward the lake."

Silence rang clear in the hollow. whispers of alarm echoed like a breeze throughout the cats, soon raising into one caterwaul from Fallingwater not far from Moonpaw. "What if they come to _our_ territories? WindClan have led them right to us!" Moonpaw was surprised at her Clanmate, but she fell silent as waves of outrage rolled from WindClan.

"That's not true!" Moonpaw heard Riverpaw speak, and she turned to see her friend bristling at the ThunderClan she-cat . "WindClan have nothing to do with wether or not the wolves come down here!"

"Anyway!" Tawnystar continued, raising his voice in a yowl. All conversation ceased, yet the ThunderClan and WindClan cats still bristled at each other. Blackfrost growled at Moonpaw, and she hissed in response, fluffing up her fur. "WindClan are still standing strong, and we will make sure to chase these wolves away from the Clans for good."

_That's a pretty strong promise to make, _Moonpaw thought warily as she lowered her fur and forced herself to turn away from the WindClan tom beside her. She turned to Skullpaw to see his reaction, along with ShadowClan's, but his face remained passive, as always. Yet, Moonpaw noticed with worry, that his eyes seemed full of an unknown pain and sorrow. Tinypaw pressed closer beside him, and he unconsciously wrapped his tail around her slight frame.

Tawnystar leaped off of his tree branch, and the Gathering broke in silence.

"Well, that was quite a pessimistic statement to end on." Moonpaw said as her, Skullpaw, Tinypaw, and Riverpaw stood and began walking toward the edge of the hollow. Moonpaw saw with confusion as Skullpaw led Tinypaw into the brush with the tip of his tail.

"I wonder what they're up to." Riverpaw mused to Moonpaw as they watched them go. She chuckled tightly, still sounding stressed. "Hopefully no funny business. The last thing the Clans need right now is another forbidden love to worry about." Something in her voice suggested weariness, and Moonpaw wondered just how happy Riverpaw _really_ was to see them. Was she still having regrets about keeping her friendship, even if she had shared something as huge as a prophecy?

_It isn't Riverpaw you should be worried about. _the voice said ominously. Moonpaw rolled her eyes.

"You know, you really aren't making these things clear." Moonpaw murmured under her breath. Riverpaw gave her a funny look, and Moonpaw flicked her tail dismissively as a sign that it was nothing. Riverpaw shrugged, looking thoughtfully into the stars.

_I'd set my sights on Skullpaw if I were you. He's the one whose loyalties you have to watch out for. _

_ Skullpaw? _Moonpaw thought with surprise. _What does he have to do with anything?_

_ More than you would care to know, my dear. _The voice chuckled darkly.

_Well, you know what, I would care to know a lot right now. _Moonpaw thought with annoyance; as usual, the voice remained silent at the question.

Moonpaw looked to where Skullpaw and Tinypaw were re-entering the clearing, seeing strain and weariness on his face as he headed toward his Clanmates to leave.

_Skullpaw? No. He's not the cat to back out on a friendship...is he? _This last thought lingered with Moonpaw until his pure white pelt was out of sight.

**Please, pretty, pretty please, review! I appreciate any kind of feedback, but flames burn, so easy on the torches. Thanks, and feel free to abuse the review button below. ;)**


	12. Chapter 10: RiverClan

**Hey, long time no update! While I've been working on my other fanfic, this story has been on hold for a (very) long time; now, as I'm coming back to it, I hope I still have some loyal (re)viewers out there who remember this story! For those of you who have forgotten a lot of this, I recommend skimming over the previous chapters for a quick recap. I know it's been awhile, but I hope to get this back on its feet!**

_**Chapter 10:**_

_**RiverClan**_

_ Tinypaw followed Skullpaw as _he led her into the woods surrounding the Gathering clearing, the murmurs of their Clanmates muffled by the trees and the forest around them peaceful and quiet. Tinypaw breathed in fresh lungfuls of air, glad to be out of the crowds of cats at the Gathering.

"What's up, Skullpaw?" Tinypaw asked as she sat across from the white tom curiously. She stifled her excitement at seeing him again, and he smiled at her.

"Nothing much. I just wanted to see how you were, what with the drought and all." Skullpaw asked; he sounded somewhat shy, his voice low and nervous. Tinypaw felt herself blush, but she shook the feeling away.

"Well," Tinypaw began, unsure where to start. She thought of her strange encounter with the ginger tom, and the ominous trail of blood leading to TwolegPlace. "there was something mysterious that happened awhile ago near half-bridge..."

Skullpaw's ears twitched, and he looked up at her with disbelief in his eyes. "Really? What...happened?" He sounded somewhat fearful, and Tinypaw cocked her head to the side but didn't react openly to his strange tone.

Tinypaw told Skullpaw about the trail of blood leading from the mangled raven below half-bridge to the edge of the TwolegPlace, where a cat scent disappeared inside the mysterious territory. Skullpaw seemed anxious at this news, especially after Tinypaw told him she had shared this information with someone else already.

"What did that strange cat you met look like?" Skullpaw asked, his tail flicking back and forth in agitation; he kept looking behind him, to where the cats of each Clan were still gathering to leave.

"He was a ginger tabby, kind of small, green eyes." Tinypaw blinked. "In fact, I...think I've met him before..."

"What?" Skullpaw asked sharply. "Why didn't you tell anyone? He could be a rogue, or...or some other sort of threat." Tinypaw noticed that Skullpaw seemed to be floundering for the right words, but she shushed him with a flick of her tail over his mouth.

"Calm down. I didn't get where he was from, but he was probably some random loner who decided to mess with someone as a prank." Tinypaw tried to reassure her friend, but he looked far from convinced.

"Actually, there was something _I_ wanted to talk to you about." Skullpaw murmured, shuffling his feet. Tinypaw curled her tail around her paws, ears twitching to hear what he had to say.

Skullpaw paused. "...Do you remember that night when we were hunting, when ShadowClan was still recovering from the fire...?" Tinypaw nodded; how could she forget? She would always remember that beautiful moment when the fireflies had alighted around them, casting a warm glow on them as they shared a pure moment of peace.

"Well, there was something going on around that time that I didn't tell you." Skullpaw took a ragged breath. "You see, the cat you were talking about...I know him."

Tinypaw's eyes widened; her heart turned cold with fear. "What?" She was too overwhelmed to speak, memories flooding back to her; so the cats she had spied on so long ago, they had _definitely_ been Skullpaw and this strange cat...? That laugh, and the stink on his breath...Tinypaw didn't understand how she hadn't made the connection before.

Skullpaw didn't meet her gaze. "I've known him for a long time. He's a good friend of mine. He's not from the Clans, but he wants to help them." Skullpaw looked up, meeting her steady blue gaze with his fiery golden one, daring her to challenge him.

Instead, Tinypaw sighed, all frustration gone. "Actually, there's something else I've been hiding too." This time, it was Skullpaw's turn to blink in surprise.

"A few moons ago, before the fire, I spied on you meeting with the ginger tom. I didn't realize the tom was the same one I met a few suns ago until just now." Tinypaw looked away from him, suddenly embarrassed. "I was afraid to approach you because I was frightened that you'd recognize me and attack me for spying."

There was a small pause, in which Tinypaw looked up to find that Skullpaw had moved to sit beside her; she held her breath as their pelts touched, and warmth stubbornly returned to her cheeks.

"Now that I know you, I'd never attack you." Skullpaw mewed firmly; Tinypaw was surprised at the conviction in his tone. "And I'd never hurt any of my friends from the other Clans, either."

Skullpaw looked at her, and for a brief moment as their eyes met something was released from her heart, like a great burden had been lifted from her shoulders.

The moment passed as quickly as it came, however, and Skullpaw stood. "We should get back to our Clans." He nodded at Tinypaw, face passive once more. "It was nice talking to you again."

Tinypaw nodded, slightly glum that their time together had been so short. She stood as well, shaking out her fur mostly to erase the goosebumps that tingled up her spine at the thought of Skullpaw being so close to her; he practically admitted that he felt the need to protect her...a sure sign that he liked her, too. Tinypaw smiled at the thought.

Tinypaw trotted back into the clearing, making sure to enter from a different spot than Skullpaw so as not to arouse suspicion. She rejoined the RiverClan Gathering patrol, tuning in to their murmurings.

"I still can't believe Mistpool missed the medicine cat meeting at half-moon," Nightfall murmured to Icepool, her dark auburn pelt bristling slightly at the neck. "I hope StarClan doesn't frown upon us for this."

Icepool looked at her with sympathetic blue eyes. "StarClan understands that the Clans go through some tough times in which the warrior code is broken; I'm sure they don't think badly of Mistpool for something as insignificant as this."

"I hope you're right." Nighfall replied. "But if this dry season continues, StarClan may not be so lenient when more cats fall ill." Tinypaw shivered at the ominous words.

When two of the queens had fallen ill with coughs, Mistpool and her new apprentice had done everything in their power to ease their pain before half-moon, but to no avail; half-moon came and went with them still working tirelessly by the queens' sides, unable to leave them in fear that their conditions would worsen. Tinypaw had helped them out as much as she could, seeing as she was in the medicine den so often herself with her training injuries.

Still, Tinypaw hoped that Mistpool had spoken with the other medicine cats about the unexpected sickness at the Gathering tonight; it wasn't often that cats got sick in the middle of green-leaf, and the other Clans deserved to know about it. While Blazestar hadn't mentioned anything about the sickness in fear of looking weak, Tinypaw knew it was only a matter of time before the news spread through all the Clans through the medicine cats; she at least hoped that they would give them advice on how to handle the situation.

A warm breeze stirred Tinypaw's fur as she trotted to the end of the tree trunk that bridged the gap between the Gathering island and dry land, and Tinypaw gingerly picked her way along the enormous trunk and to the other side. As soon as she hopped down, however, a few WindClan apprentices padded to stand in front of her, making Tinypaw stop abruptly.

"Excuse me." Tinypaw mewed politely, attempting to move around them; however, a big silver-and-white tom Tinypaw recognized as Silverpaw blocked her way.

"Just like a RiverClan cat to try and slip away like a skinny little fish." He growled, and Tinypaw was thoroughly surprised by his hostile tone.

"I'm not a fish, thank you very much." Tinypaw mewed indignantly. "Now please move out of the way, Silverpaw." Tinypaw felt a prickle of unease itch down her spine as Silverpaw snickered, the tan tom beside him blocking the way behind her.

"Look, Gorgepaw, this fish bites back!" Silverpaw continued, his tone mocking. He took a step toward her, and Tinypaw cowered in his tall shadow. He moved to cuff her over the ear, but she bristled and hissed at him. He only laughed, and Tinypaw felt her heart thud madly in her chest. She looked desperately around her, but in the shadow of the tree-bridge no cat seemed to notice her predicament.

"Back off, Silverpaw." Tinypaw was relieved to hear the sound of Riverpaw's voice behind her, and she turned to look at the silver she-cat standing atop the tree-bridge, looking down on them with an irritated expression. Riverpaw hopped down between Tinypaw and Silverpaw, her stance strong and demanding.

Silverpaw made a scoffing noise. "For what? It's not like I was going to hurt her _that_ much." Silverpaw looked behind Riverpaw to meet Tinypaw with a cruel, hostile glare that shocked her with its frostiness.

"It's the fact that you were going to hurt her at all that bugs me. Now, back off. We're leaving." Riverpaw mewed pointedly, her tail-tip twitching in annoyance. Silverpaw snorted in frustration, gave Tinypaw a look of disgust, then trotted off with Gorgepaw at his heels.

"Jerks." Riverpaw mewed under her breath. She turned around to face Tinypaw, sincere worry in her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what's gotten into them." Her voice suggested that she wasn't surprised by how they acted, but Tinypaw decided not to ask her about it.

"It's okay. And thanks for helping me." Tinypaw answered, warmth in her voice. Riverpaw nodded stiffly, turning and bounding back toward her own Clan, who was already cresting the distant hills of the moorland. Tinypaw took one last look at the cats before they disappeared from sight, then bounded after her own Clan in the opposite direction.

_I wonder what that was about..._Tinypaw mused as she slowed to a trot behind the Gathering patrol. She remember the harsh look in both of the apprentices' eyes, as if they looked down on her as a piece of dirt. _And the minute I thought WindClan was doing us a favor in giving us the HorsePlace. I wonder what their true motives are... _

Tinypaw looked back as the Gathering islandfaded out of sight behind her, becoming a murky shadow in the gloom of nightfall as she followed her patrol back to camp. She sighed inwardly at the thought of leaving camp againto meet her friends in two suns without any cats' permission, yet she also felt another rush of excitement at the thought of a prophecy.

_I wonder why StarClan only gave it to Riverpaw, _Tinypaw thought, feeling a slight twinge of jealousy. _And why does it have to be so complicated?_

Tinypaw shivered. She remembered feeling a strike of fear at the part of the prophecy that meant, "the paws of Death", and she couldn't imagine what kinds of horrors would arise if Death _actually _came in a cat form. Tinypaw had never liked the mention of death anywhere; one time, as a kit, she had seen a patrol dragging in a small, young heron by the feet into camp, and though she and her littermates had gotten the best parts of the prey, she couldn't shake the feeling of dread when the dead, lifeless eyes of the heron had landed on her as it was dragged across the clearing. She had always wondered since then where other animals went after they died, and had prayed silently to StarClan to protect and be peaceful to the souls of the prey they ate.

Now, Tinypaw didn't give a second thought at where her prey's soul went after she killed it, for she had been on numerous hunting patrols and had long since forgotten the feelings of remorse she felt at killing prey. But the thought of where souls went after they died still lingered with her, and she had hoped that StarClan would be welcoming to the spirits that entered their ranks eventually; however, the prophecy stated that a tiny wing would fall at the paws of death, and though Tinypaw didn't really understand what that meant, she felt it had something to do with StarClan in some way.

Tinypaw was so absorbed in her thoughts that she hadn't realized she'd been veering off toward the lakeshore; it wasn't until Echopaw gave her a warning yowl that she realized she was slipping into the murky water. She struggled to turn around, but she slipped and fell headfirst into the mud.

"Fox dung!" Tinypaw growled. She stood, attempting to step forward, only to find that the mud was still sucking her down; she forced down the panic in her throat as she tried to lift her legs, but the mud clung to her tightly and wouldn't let her move.

"I'm stuck!" She wailed.

Echopaw trotted closer to the lakeshore, now a couple tail-lengths away from Tinypaw but still farther than she could reach him. "Don't worry. Loudheart's gone to fetch a stick. We'll pull you out!" Tinypaw struggled to walk forward, but she only faltered again and sunk lower into the water. She felt the iciness of the black water that lapped at her shoulders now, and Tinypaw lifted her head high to avoid getting her head wet.

"Tinypaw! Here you go!" Tinypaw stopped her struggling and turned to the lakeshore, where Loudheart and Cougarfang were holding a long stick together in their jaws. They held it out precariously to Tinypaw, who grasped the very end with her teeth.

"Pull!" Loudheart mumbled around the stick in her mouth. Her and Cougarfang pulled backward, and Tinypaw heard sucking noises as the mud gave way.

"Harder! I think it's working." Tinypaw felt herself elevating ever so slightly, and she could move forward a bit toward the shore. Icepool was calling to her with Echopaw, helping to push aside the reeds and cattails to make Tinypaw's journey a bit easier.

"A 'ittle 'arder!" Cougarfang murmured, his jaws wrapped tightly around the stick. With one final pull and a loud _pop, _Tinypaw was released from the mud bank. She sloshed over to Echopaw and Icepool, shaking out her fur and flopping onto the ground.

"Thank you." She panted. Icepool noticed her shivering and began licking Tinypaw's fur the wrong way to help her warm up. Once Tinypaw was dry enough, she stood on shaky paws, hissing in irritation as she saw her mud-covered legs.

"Mouse dung! This'll be a nuisance to clean." Tinypaw already began licking the mud closest to her shoulder, wincing at the taste of muddy water and grime.

Echopaw pressed closer to her for warmth and comfort. "It's all right. You were pretty brave, anyway; you seemed more irritated than scared."

Tinypaw chuckled. "Thanks. I'm just glad it wasn't some WindClan cat we had to rescue; any of them would've been bawling at the idea of getting their fur wet." Tinypaw resisted the urge to cringe at her own words, remembering Silverpaw's icy glare.

Echopaw purred with amusement. The rest of the walk back was silent, save for a brief conversation with Sparrowfeather on guard at the entrance to camp, and Tinypaw felt the warm, welcoming scents of fish and cat tickling her nose. She sat down wearily beside the fresh-kill pile, her appetite lost with her muddy excursion, and she waited as Echopaw, Cougarfang, Loudheart, Icepool, Darkfoot, Mistpool, and Sandpaw sat down to eat a quick meal before bed. Thunderbreeze was organizing a moon-high patrol as Moontail and Tigerblaze padded out of the warriors' den, yawning and licking their fur back as they prepared to head out. Tinypaw saw Fishsplash near the dirt place reeds, and she watched as he padded past her.

He flicked his tail-tip over her shoulder, not glancing her way. "Come on. We have a patrol to do." Tinypaw stifled a sigh, feeling a surge of frustration; her "mentor" knew fully well she had just returned from a Gathering, yet he was asking her to go on a moon-high patrol.

_Next the fox-heart's going to ask me to get him his morning prey while I clean out his ticks; 'Oh, and by the way, Tinypaw, you should join another hunting patrol; that vole was certainly not big enough, Tinypaw, you should practice your stalking.'_ _Well, you know what, I _would _practice my stalking, if you took the time to pay attention and _teach _me something for once, instead of me working my tail off over your complaints! _Tinypaw stalked after her mentor with these raging thoughts in mind, feeling her fatigue catching up to her. She padded past the medicine den, smelling the rank scents of infection and sickness wafting through the entrance.

Tinypaw dragged herself over to the reed-covered camp entrance, her eyelids drooping. Noticing her, Icepool steered Tinypaw away from the entrance and pushed the apprentice gently in the direction of the apprentices' den.

"Go along now, you need your rest. You just got back from the Gathering _and_ fell in a mud hole; for StarClan's sake, take a break!" Icepool mewed in exasperation.

"But Fishsplash - " Tinypaw protested, feeling a twinge of fear at the thought of disobeying her already frightening mentor; she didn't want to upset him after their little agreement - her keeping silent about him killing Creekpaw and following his orders in exchange for her life - had been going so...smoothly.

"_I'll _worry about him." Icepool's tail flicked in annoyance. "That tom..." Tinypaw dipped her head gratefully to the warrior as she padded into the cool darkness of the apprentices' den, collapsing in her nest and falling asleep almost instantly.

Tinypaw awoke to find the apprentices' den empty and a busy murmur outside in the clearing. She stood, feeling the dried mud itch against her skin, and padded out into the sunlight.

The camp was busy, as usual, with apprentices running around doing duties and warriors chatting and eating fresh-kill in the feeble shade of the reeds and bushes around camp. The sun was already beating down on Tinypaw's back, making her mud-covered pelt more uncomfortable. She meowed a greeting as she walked toward Echopaw and Bubblepaw, who were sharing tongues beneath the shade of the willow tree that marked the entrance to the medicine den.

"Morning." Bubblepaw greeted Tinypaw. She eyed Tinypaw's muddy pelt with reluctance. "Look, I know we're sharing tongues, but..."

"It's okay." Tinypaw purred, flicking her tail in amusement. "I won't trouble anybody with my pelt." Tinypaw slumped to the ground beside them, stretching out her legs to begin the arduous process of cleaning herself.

After a moment of silence, Bubblepaw spoke. "So, how did the Gathering go? I heard there was some tension between ThunderClan and WindClan."

"Well, it's to be expected after the shock they gave us." Tinypaw turned around to see Fishsplash trotting towards them, and a bubble of hatred brewed in her belly.

Bubblepaw blinked at the warrior innocently. "Really? What was it?"

Fishsplash flicked his tail irritably. "Only that they're driving wolves into the Clans."

"What?" Bubblepaw exclaimed, her pelt bristling. Her ears folded back on her head, and Tinypaw felt a flash of annoyance toward her mentor for scaring the newer apprentice.

"It's not that bad." Tinypaw attempted to reassure the frantic she-cat. "They only attacked once, and besides, Tawnystar said he'd drive them away." Tinypaw felt the need to defend Riverpaw's Clan, even though it wasn't her own; her friend deserved to have a little respect for her Clan.

"Please." Fishsplash scoffed. "Tawnystar's all talk and no stalk. I mean, come on! When have we ever seen him do something that has actually been helpful?"

Tinypaw bristled, but before she could retort, Echopaw mewed calmly, "Those are some strong words, Fishsplash. Are you prepared to defend them?"

Fishsplash flexed his claws, brown eyes glinting. "Don't talk to your superior that way."

"Look who's calling the fish rotten." Tinypaw mewed pointedly. Bubblepaw stifled a giggle at Fishsplash's red cheeks.

"Come on, Tinypaw. We're training again today." Tinypaw stifled a groan of exasperation as Fishsplash stalked away, his tail swishing back and forth.

"Well somebody's in a good mood today." Bubblepaw sent a sympathetic glance at Tinypaw as she stood stiffly, shaking out her mud-plastered fur in an attempt to loosen the dirt and anger that clung to her skin. "I'm sorry you have to deal with that every day."

"Thanks, but I'll be okay." Tinypaw smiled weakly at Bubblepaw, then followed her mentor out of the clearing and into another brutal training session.

Once outside of camp, Fishsplash whirled on Tinypaw, making her stop abruptly and flatten her ears back in surprise.

"What was that about? Making me look like a fool?" Fishsplash snarled. Tinypapw flinched back as he attempted to cuff her over the ears with a sheathed paw. However, Tinypaw perked up, her eyes glaring with defiance.

_You don't need my help to look like a fool! You've got it all figured out on your own!_ Tinypaw wanted to scream. Instead, she replied tartly, "It's not my fault you insulted a leader and contradicted yourself." She figured that because she was stating facts that could be backed up by two other witnesses, she was safe from any consequences by Blazestar.

"Next time you decide to mouth off to your mentor, think again!" Fishsplash growled. He met Tinypaw's gaze levelly. "Don't forget, I can _terminate _our agreement at any time." Tinypaw noticed his clever wording, as no one who might be listening would understand what he was saying.

To his surprise as well as her own, Tinypaw didn't flinch away. "I'm going to call you on your bluff early this time, Fishsplash, and say that you'd be making a big mistake if you killed me." Tinypaw welcomed the rage that flowed through her, imagining her eyes burning through his fur and into his heart. "I'm sick and tired of your games, Fishsplash; don't forget, this agreement is two-sided. I can kill it just as easily as you can." They stood for a few more moments, and Tinypaw thought with satisfaction that a flash of understanding echoed beneath Fishsplash's dead stare.

After what seemed like moons, Fishsplash stepped back, sitting down and curling his tail around his paws. "I see you're getting stronger, Tinypaw." Tinypaw's anger wavered, confusion replacing it.

Fishsplash smirked, noticing her hesitation to respond. "I've trained you well." His eyes flashed with ambition, and Tinypaw felt understanding flow through her.

"You've...been waiting for a reaction..." Tinypaw murmured, confusion etched in her words. "But why?"

Fishsplash chuckled, and Tinypaw got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Fishsplash stood, beckoning Tinypaw with her tail. "Come. Let us start our real training."

Tinypaw stood, her claws sinking into the dirt, contemplating. _What is this? Who _is _Fishsplash? _Tinypaw cautiously followed her mentor as they headed toward the training clearing, all tension and anger between them replaced by Tinypaw's confusion and Fishsplash's sudden calm and serenity.

The clearing was empty when they entered it, the sun beating down on the hard-packed mud and a warm wind whistling between the reeds. Tinypaw sat down across from Fishsplash, shifting her paws uncomfortably as he flicked his tail back and forth across the ground.

"What's up? What do you mean by 'real training'?" Tinypaw asked after a moment of silence. Fishsplash's eyes were unresponsive.

"Do you know why I'm trusting you with this secret?" Fishsplash purred, all anger gone from his voice.

Tinypaw blinked. "Err, because I'll get you exiled if you don't?" She kept her tone challenging; she wasn't about to let her guard down.

"Ever since the fire in ShadowClan, I've seen something...different about you." Fishsplash mewed, thoughtful. His brown eyes flashed. "Why do you think I offered to be your mentor?"

Tinypaw narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "To keep an eye on me so I wouldn't spill your secrets."

Fishsplash purred. "See? This is exactly why I chose you, Tinypaw. It's all so simple in that little noggin of yours."

"What I'd like to know is why you've been torturing me for so long, and then suddenly decide to teach me something." Tinypaw murmured bitterly.

"You'll learn plenty in due time. All I want to do is make another little...bargain with you." Fishsplash's tone was nonchalant and conversational, as if they were discussing the weather. Tinypaw's pelt prickled with suspicion.

"What is it you're planning? You're already a murderer; you can't go further than that." Tinypaw matched Fishsplash's cool tone, sheathing and unsheathing her claws nervously.

Fishsplash stalked toward her, his muscles rippling under his skin as he powerfully circled her. "All I ask of you is that you run a little errand for me, and I'll start your real warrior training." Tinypaw's heart ached with longing at the thought of actually having a real mentor, but she wouldn't let herself be convinced so easily.

"What do you want me to do, anyway?" Tinypaw mewed quietly.

Fishsplash's eyes flashed. "A friend of mine requests an audience with you and select others in two suns' time at the Gathering island at moon-high. All you have to do is show up." Tinypaw's blood ran cold as ice; how did Fishsplash know she was seeing her friends at the exact same time?

Tinypaw didn't know what to do. She badly wanted to refuse Fishsplash's request, but at the same time she couldn't just ditch her friends. Tinypaw thought desperately of other options, but she came up blank.

After a moment of silence, Fishsplash sighed mournfully. "Ah, well. Your death vigil, then. It truly is a pity I never taught you anything..."

"Wait." Fishsplash's ears perked up at Tinypaw's small mew. "...I'll do it, but not for you. I have my own reasons."

"As long as we're on the same terms." Fishsplash sounded somewhat relieved, his tail-tip curling in delight. He smiled at Tinypaw, but she knew it was far from sincere.

"Come on, let's just train already." Tinypaw snapped. Her pelt prickled with shame; she was being used all over again. The second she had felt like she was in control, Fishsplash was one step ahead of her.

"I don't have to go with you, if that makes you feel any better." Fishsplash mewed with innocent reassurance. "But you can bring another friend along to be brave for you."

"Whatever." Tinypaw was done talking about it; all she wanted to do was pound that oily smirk off his face in a good sparring session.

Fishsplash ducked into a crouch. "All right. Begin!"

**Please leave a review! :) **


End file.
